Ancient University
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: La pregunta que nos hacemos todos ahora que Britania vuelve a estar en el presente es ¿dónde está? ¿Inglaterra la ha puesto a hacer algo o... algo? ¿Vive con él? ¿Le ha puesto una casa? Y las mismas cuestiones para el resto de Ancient. No es necesario leer primero "Helena" pero ayuda.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Anda Himaruya, no llores tanto, que para el caso que les haces a los ancient..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ancient University<strong>

La pregunta que nos hacemos todos ahora que Britania vuelve a estar en el presente es ¿dónde está? ¿Inglaterra la ha puesto a hacer algo o... algo? ¿Vive con él? ¿Le ha puesto una casa?

No lo sé... Quizás la ha mandado a Glasgow en plan "QUE TE AGUANTE ÉL!" y Escocia la devolvió. Pero igual Inglaterra la mandó a Manchester en plan, puedes ir ahí y vivir sola o puedes quedarte aquí Y DEJAR DE LANZAR MALDICIONES A LOS COCHES!

Y creo que debe haberse ido para allá, sinceramente, aunque también puede que se haya aburrido después de un tiempo y haya vuelto asustando a todo el mundo en el tren. Así que bueno, si está en Manchester debe estar en la casita de Inglaterra y TODOS los niños del barrio deben tener ya PERFECTAMENTE claro que una bruja vive en esa casa.

Es que además Inglaterra es un histérico con todos sus secretos sobre Francia en casa y cada vez que Francia se presenta sin avisar... no puede mandar a su madre al bosque. Además Francia se presenta sin avisar mucho más a menudo de lo que lo hacía Roma.

Y Francia debe presentarse con bastaaante frecuencia sin avisar y terminan pagando un hotel

es que además deben PELEAR Britania e Inglaterra y porque debe ser IGUALITA a como es Inglaterra con el niño SEGURO.

—Preparas mal el té.

—No te pusiste bien los zapatos.

—Tu peinado está mal.

—Quizás deberías llevarte una chaqueta más gruesa.

—Vas a tener calor con esa chaqueta tan gruesa.

—Compra huevos.

—Compra huevos de otra marca, los huevos de ahora son un asco.

E Inglaterra, "¡TÚ ni siquiera sabes lo que es el té, mis zapatos están perfectos, mi pelo no se peina y me pongo la chaqueta que me da la gana! ¡Llevo cuidado de mí mismo dos mil años!"

—Pues con razón todo está tan descuidado por aquí, mira como tienes la casa.

—¡NO! ¡NO toques eso! ¡Es un regalo de la reina! ¡No! ¡Eso no se puede tirar! ¡No, NADA se puede tirar!

—Y ese niño rubio te visita demasiado... y el regalo de la reina es horrible —lo tira al bote de la basura—. ¿Desde cuándo la reina manda más que tú? Tú eres el más grande y el más fuerte y el más poderoso.

—¡QUE NO LO TIRES! —lo recupera de la basura mientras ella casualmente le rompe un bracito a un niño de porcelana que está puesto sobre la chimenea, que es FEO, pero se lo regaló Canadá. No, de hecho si es tan feo seguro se lo regaló la reina.

—Mira, tengo que irme al parlamento, ¿de acuerdo? te voy a dejar aquí. NO tires NADA. NO hagas magia con NADA. Bloody hell! ¡NO TOQUES NADA! ¡VE A CUIDAR A MORNING STAR!

—No puedo pasarme el día cuidando a tu unicornio al que además no me dejas sacar a pasear —protesta—, tu casa está mal construida además, es estúpida su orientación y debería estar a las afueras de la ciudad. Quizás podría ir contigo al parlamento, ¿dices que ahí es desde donde gobiernas esto? Podríamos mejorar algunas cosas y prohibir los coches.

—NO voy a prohibir los coches, mum. ADORO los bloody coches! ¡Y no vas a venir conmigo a Westminster!

—Pues yo los ODIO, son ruidosos y echan fuego y deberías prohibirlos. Igual que los regalos de la idiota reina que se viste como si ese niño rubio tuyo le mandara a hacer la fea ropa.

—¡No hables así de la queen! ella es... es... —la fulmina incapaz de decirle que la reina es como su madre a... ella.

—Ella es, ¿ella es... ? —pregunta mirándole retadoramente. (Perdona Inglaterra, en serio tu madre te quiere mucho solo que es un fastidio)

—Ella es... lo que no quieres saber, así que pórtate bien —la señala con el dedo.

—¿T-Te acuestas con esa mujer? ¡¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?! —levanta las manos.

—NOOOO! —chilla sonrojándose—. MUM!

—¿Pues qué otra cosa no querría saber? —saca uno de los libros de su librero con el ceño fruncido.

—¡NO toques eso! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO TOQUES NADA! ¡Habla con Tinkerbell o lo que sea!

Britania pone los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, no voy a tocar nada —hasta que salgas por la puerta... se cruza de brazos y le mira—, fuera del suelo... ¿ese sí lo puedo tocar?

—No, tampoco —la mira y sonríe de lado.

—Mira que gracioso, ¡síguete burlando de tu madre! —le señala con el dedo.

—En serio, mum —suspira—. Necesito ir a trabajar... solo... no toques nada, ¿vale? Si la casa está entera para cuando vuelva iremos el fin de semana a ver el museo británico, ¿quieres?

—No puedo no tocar nada —hace los ojos en blanco—. Pero si TANTO te molesta que esté aquí, iré a intentar buscar el bosque en este lugar infernal que has construido —se echa en la butaca.

—No, no, no... porque... no, OK, OK... vamos los dos a Westminster... —se muerde el labio porque si se va sola sí es peligroso.

—No, no, anda... ve... sé cuidarme sola aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo —hace un gesto con la mano para despedirle tomando el libro de hechizos de Inglaterra del suelo al lado de la butaca, que es en resumen, más o menos, lo único con lo que le deja entretenerse últimamente. El inglés a mira no muy seguro...

—¿Quieres bordar? Puedes hacerlo también... y hay algunos cuentos que si quieres puedes... mirar los dibujos.

—England, what do you want? No quieres llevarme, no quieres dejarme... no quieres que toque nada, no quieres que vea nada, no quieres que haga magia... ¿quieres que BORDE? Ni siquiera sé que es eso... y para mirar los dibujos tengo que TOCAR los libros —suelta con cansancio.

—Es que sí puedes tocar los libros que te daría... puedes tocar... Puedes tocar las cosas, solo no las rompas ni las tires. Hay un huerto de especias mágicas fuera que necesita un poco de ayuda y... mira, si sales —se acerca a un bloc y escribe su dirección y todos sus números de teléfono—. Y me necesitas dile a cualquier persona que "llame" a uno de estos, ellos sabrán qué hacer... pero no salgas lejos y vuelve aquí para la puesta de sol.

—Blablabla... arreglaré el huerto si eso te complace... lo arreglaré antes de que el sol esté ahí —señala al techo—, y luego vendré y no romperé nada, ni veré nada y si salgo saldré cerca. ¿Sabes? Cuando tú tenías este —muestra un metro de la mano al suelo —, tamaño yo no te ponía tantas limitaciones.

—Mum! ¡No es lo mismo! mira... también puedes ver la tele, la enciendo ¿vale?, te la dejo encendida —lo hace. Con suerte no volverá y estará rota cuando quiera apagarla

—Llévate la capa porque va a llover.

—Déjala encendida, ¿vale? si no quieres verla, solo déjala. Mira... —saca la cartera y saca cuatro billetes de cinco libras—. Te dejo algo de dinero también... Aquí siempre llueve, mum, por eso vamos en coche.

—Esas cosas demoniacas van a matarte un día. Y ten cuidado con lo que comes... ya te he dicho que ahora la comida aquí es una porquería —se levanta del sillón porque no puede estarse quieta, caminando por la casa.

Inglaterra se pellizca el puente de la nariz intentando tomar paciencia... y toma las llaves del Rolls para llevárselo... por si acaso. Ya ha puesto en el maletero algunas de las cosas más-preciadas-e-irremplazables y los-secretos-más-oscuros-que-nadie-debe-saber-ni-de-su-existencia.

Britania bufa, harta y un poco desesperada porque la verdad DETESTA esta situación, es completamente aburrida, ¡no tiene ni siquiera bosque ni tiempo para enseñarle nada!

—Si haces lo que te he dicho, el fin de semana vamos a ver los fantasmas de la Tower.

Ella levanta las cejas, le mira y sonríe.

—Quizás podemos traer un par a vivir aquí, puedo invocarles.

—Pero no nos traemos a... —aprieta los ojos y suena el timbre—. ¡Oh! ¡Por la reina! —protesta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Yo abro! —en verdad esta aburrida —. Si es el cartero le reñiré por pisar las begonias.

La deja... y de repente se le ocurre una idea, toma el teléfono. Britania no se entera, abriendo la puerta.

Donde están Roma... y Galia... y Francia que se ha unido a la comitiva cuando Roma ha ido a buscar a Galia ya que no se suele perder UNA oportunidad para ir. Inglaterra está llamando a América.

—¡Tú! —chilla Britania sólo viendo a Roma y cerrando la puerta. Él se muere de la risa tras la puerta.

Britania SONRÍE de su lado de la puerta.

—Helloooo? —saluda el niño por el teléfono.

—Anda, ¿a la bruja se le ha olvidado como tratar a las visitas? —pregunta Roma a través de la puerta golpeando de nuevo.

—Ah!, hi, America, It's me... ¿Ya te ibas a dormir?

—¡Vete a casa! Y no me llames bruja —debe oírse la sonrisa igual

—¿Y darte la satisfacción? Antes tiro la puerta abajo —lo peor es que Roma sonríe también mientras Galia habla con Francia tan tranquilamente.

—Irme a dormir... Neh... Estoy con el GTA V —explica distraído.

—América, ¡Mira la hora que es! ¿Qué es eso, un formulario oficial? ¿Qué te tengo dicho de dejar el trabajo hasta última hora? ¡Ya lo acabarás mañana y ve a dormir!

—Eh? Yep, yep... Eso... —oye la mitad—, es que estoy a punto... ¡Acabo de robarme uno awesome y estoy huyendo de la policía!

—What the hell? ¿La policía? ¿Estás en problemas?

—Ja! Que vas a tirar la puerta. En mi casa hay puertas fuertes, me reiré de ti un buen rato en lo que te destruyes los puños tirándola —sigue Britania para Roma.

—Entonces simplemente tomare una piedra, romperé una ventana y me colaré por ella... —responde el romano tan tranquilo.

—You have no idea... Tengo a... —se calla unos segundos distraído e Inglaterra debe oír a las patrullas aullar en el sonido soround de América.

—America! what the hell are you doing?! ¡¿Has visto que horas son!?

—Quizás te atraviese con una flecha en el intento —asegura la británica.

—Ni siquiera tienes una, te he visto cuando has abierto —se la juega.

—Pues yeah, maaaan, pero... ¡Pues es que es awesome! —se ríe—. No no no... Fuck!

—¡Pero como puedes estar riéndote mientras! ¿qué ha pasado con la policía? ¿estás bien!? —ya se está tirando de los pelos.

—¡Pues tendrás cejas verdes para siempre!

—Y eso me haría aún más atractivo para ti, verdaaaad? —ese tonillo acusatorio.

—¡No es verdad!

—Ah, claro que sí, apuesto a que estás sonrojada ahora mismo imaginándotelo. No seas sucia y no te toques... —Roma, en serio...

—Pues me robe el coche, Iggy y no lo vi —explica America riendo.

—Pero... why in the hell has robado un coche?! ¡si tienes como un millón de camionetas!

—WHAT?! ¡No me estoy tocando nada! —abre la puerta de golpe.

Roma sonríe ampliamente con los ojos entrecerrados, se apoya con el brazo en el marco de la puerta, sujetando esta con la otra mano y poniendo también un pie para que no la cierre.

—Eso suena muy culpable. A mí me parece que eso es justo lo que hacías.

—¡Eres un idiota! —protesta ella sacándole la lengua infantilmente y aún sonríe...

—¡Ah! Y además me insultas, aún más motivos para pensarlo —le guiña un ojo.

—¿Que hacia quién? ¿Yo? ¡Pues me lo estaba robando! Y tengo una... ¡JA! ¡Una bazooka!

—AMERICA! —grita histérico—. ¡Exijo una explicación!

—Explicación de what!? ¡Así funciona! Que quieres que haga, dile a Japan si no te... BOOOMM! HAHAHAHA!

Sé que parece impresionante, pero Britania aún no nota a los otros dos.

—A Japan? What the hell? What are you doing with Japan?

Roma empuja un poco más la puerta y se acerca a ella con su sonrisa arrogante haciéndola quedarse DEMASIADO cerca o echarse atrás. Britania de sonroja ampliamente y da un pasito atrás, tragando saliva.

—E-Estoy muy ocupada...

—¿Tocándote? —en un susurro, otro pasito hacia ella.

—No! ¡No me estoy tocando nada! ¡Estaba en el huerto! —manos limpias y relucientes.

—Pues japan siempre hace estas cosas, ¿no? La verdad no tengo un idea pero es awesome.

—Sabes que hay una forma muy fácil de ver si mientes... ¿es que quieres que lo compruebe? —se acerca un poco más, mano sobre el hueso de la cadera.

—¿Qué es lo que hace Japan? ¡No entiendo nada de lo que me dices! ¿¡Estás bien o no?!

Y esas simples palabras hacen que Britania definitivamente no quiere que lo compruebe. Se SONROJA.

—Sure! ¡Estoy jugando GTA con el commie!

Roma le da un beso suave en los labios, moviendo la mano hacia la zona en cuestión.

—Estas... wait! ¿¡Estás jugando!? —frunce el ceño—. Es uno de esos juegos de video tuyos, ¿verdad?

—Nononono! —Britania mano a las regiones vitales deteniéndole de la mano.

—Pues obvio HAHAHAHA —se ríe de buena gana—. ¿Quieres jugar?

Roma se ríe e igual que se ha acercado se separa sonriendo burlonamente.

—No! ¡Me desesperas de los sustos que me metes! —protesta Inglaterra—. Para un momento, necesito saber algo.

Britania sisea algo entre dientes y Roma cacarea dos veces como gallina.

—Brittanie —la interrumpe Galia antes de que acabe, dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras el romano se mete a la casa.

—¿Saber qué? —pregunta el americano al teléfono.

—¿Aun tienes cámaras instaladas en mi casa?

Britania parpadea y parpadea otra vez.

—G-Galia! ¿Qué haces... Cómo es que...? Galia! —le sonríe sonrojándose. Ella le sonríe con los ojos entrecerrados y soñadores que lleva siempre y la abraza.

—¿Cámaras? Jejejejeje... Naaaah, ¿cuáles cámaras?

—¿No? ¿De veras? Porque ahora me vendría bien que las tuvieras... en fin, thank you igual.

—¿Te vendría bien? Really? ¿No me reñirías?

Britania se deja abrazar sin protestar tanto como siempre.

—No, my mother... va a quedarse en casa y yo tengo que ir al parlamento, si pudiera echarle un ojo de forma remota para asegurarme que no se hace daño ni... nada mientras estoy fuera pues me quedaría más tranquilo.

Al final, Galia la suelta, aun sonriendo.

—Que sorpresa verte es... ¿Qué haces con este rufián?

—Hemos venido a convencerte de algo, luego te lo explicará él porque yo no lo entiendo del todo... ¿ya conoces a mi hijo?

—Oh... Your mother —se ríe—. Ehm... Jajaja, well... Pues... Probablemente pueda ayudarte.

—Aja? —le insta a seguir Inglaterra.

—Tu hijo... Oh —levanta las cejas y recuerda que ya le han dicho que era hijo de Galia pero convenientemente había decidido ignorarlo—. El... Chico rubio que viene tanto a ver a England.

—Digamos que... Ehhh... —inventar, inventaaaaar sigue Estados Unidos—, pues es posible que... Pueeees...

—Ah, sí, ¿sabes que son amantes? Me lo ha explicado todo —Galia tan feliz—. Se quieren desde siempre, ¿tú lo sabías?

—America! ¿Qué pasa?

—Que quizás pueda yo reactivar unas... wait a sec, commie—aparece la casa de Inglaterra en su pantalla —, unas cámaras viejas de esas que ya no uso y había destruido...

—Yes, ajá, ajá. ¡No metas cámaras en mi casa y mándame la señal para que yo pueda verlas!

—¿La señal? Nah... Es decir, come on...

—¡Esto so sirve si yo no puedo verlo!

—Sé que... Son... —sigue Britania mientras Francia se acerca y le da un par de besos que hacen que se sonroje—. S-Saberlo que yo... N-No...

—Yo lo reviso y te aviso, ¿va?

—No, no, tú te vas a dormir... no sirve. No me digas que no hay manera en la que yo pueda ver las grabaciones en directo.

—Pues sí que la hay pero... Pero... —es que no quiere que sepa dónde están TODAS las cámaras, claro —. JOAN! Joan puede revisarlo!

Galia se va hacia donde ha ido Roma, tan feliz.

—No me fío de Joan, ella no me agrada. ¿Puedes hacer esto que te pido o no?

Britania carraspea mirando a Francia que la saluda un poco nerviosito, hemos de confesarlo, le frunce el ceño y va detrás de Galia.

—Pues es... Es una pena Rome que hayas venido hasta acá para nada —advierte huyendo de Francia.

—Eso de para nada ya lo veremos —se sienta en el sofá tan tranquilo, Inglaterra se vuelve a ellos y levanta las cejas al notarles.

—Yes.. Saca tu teléfono, tiene un transmisor —América nada contento. Francia le sonríe al inglés y le cierra un ojo, acercándose con decisión.

—No no no, ni te sientes. My son tiene prohibido que la gente toquetee todo, incluyendo tu culo en el sillón —advierte Britania.

—Sorry? ¿Que mi teléfono tiene qué? —vuelve a darse la vuelta para concentrarse en la conversación antes de haber podido notar a Francia.

—Oh, ¿que se podía esperar en esta casa más que un montón de normas completamente absurdas y violables? —Roma mira tranquilamente lo que hay por ahí y toma el libro que estaba hojeando Britania.

Galia se sienta al lado suyo y levanta las cejas notando la televisón, mirándola embobadamente.

—Que tiene un... —se ríe—. Da igual, si lo ves solito está entrando al programa. Ehm... Solo puedo ver un par de cámaras viejas —mentiiiira.

—¡Ningún absurdas y violables, nada! —protesta Britania arrancándole el libro de la mano —. Tú tienes que seguirlas estrictamente o te voy a tener rascándote las pelotas —algo tiene con las pelotas— de aquí a que vuelvas a casa.

—¿Cuáles? ¿Dónde están? —pregunta Inglaterra sacando el teléfono igual—. Quiero verlas todas, hay muchos puntos ciegos en los que podría pasar algo.

—¿Vas a sentarte en mi falda y me las vas a rascar tú? —propone sonriendo, dándose un par de golpecitos en las rodillas.

Francia le mete una REPASADA a Inglaterra de arriba a abajo mientras se acerca más a él y le sopla en el oído.

—Hay... —ve unas treinta imágenes distintas en su televisión —, tres. Ehm... Entrada y sala y comedor. Sorry, no hay más.

—Nooo! —Britania le da con el libro en la cabeza, o al menos lo intenta.

Inglaterra da un salto y se tropieza y se cae, llevándose el teléfono con el cable por delante y todo lo que hay en la mesilla. Se sonroja en el suelo sin haber oído a América. Francia se bota de la risa sin poder evitarlo.

Roma se aparta de la trayectoria y abraza de la cintura a Britania haciéndola sentarse sobre él por un instante, muerto de risa.

—Waaah! But... You! —chilla Inglaterra.

—Rome! —le riñe Britania en un chillidito revolviéndose para bajarse de las piernas... Y termina por caerse al suelo. Otra.

—Oui, moi —sonríe Francia mirándole y pasándose una mano por el pelo, en su pose de modelo—. Allô.

Roma sigue desternillándose de la risa.

—Brittanie, no te sientes en el suelo, ven hay sitio de sobra aquí en este mueble... espera, Rome, muévete para aquí para que se siente a tu lado —Galia tira de su brazo y los dos se mueven un lugar para dejarle espacio.

—What the hell are you doing here? Bloody hell! ¡Yo me tengo que ir! —protesta Inglaterra—. America, ¡necesito una en la cocina!

—Si no me senté en el suelo, Galia, es que todo es culpa de este hombre que es un idiota y... —agregar toda una tirada de blablabla

—Sic, anda, Britaniae, ven... siéntate a mi ladooo —canturrea Roma burlón.

—¿Que qué hago aquí? Vine a comprobar que el clima en esta ciudad realmente estuviera tan horrible como promete mi teléfono —Francia extiende una mano para ayudar al inglés a levantarse.

—Una... Ehhh... Es que la de la cocina no sirve —eso no es mentira—, la echaste a perder la última vez que intentaste cocinar.

—Pues es que yo me voy al parlamento —le da la mano igual, lo bueno es que nadie te hace caso, America... más o menos—. Bueno, dime donde está alguna extra del comedor y la muevo a la cocina yo mismo por hoy.

—¿Una en el comedor? Iggy, deja de desacomodar mis cámaras!

Francia tira de él y, desde luego, no se hace para atrás, consiguiendo que evidentemente cuando se levanté esté en la misma baldosa que él. Como caaaada vez.

—America! Tus cámaras no deberían estar aquí para empezar y créeme que no van a hacerlo para el final del día así que coopera un poco antes de que te ri... —se queda sin aire al levantarse y quedar DEMASIADO cerca.

—No voy a sentarme ahí, Galia tú... No, no, no... Rome, tú, idiota... Siéntate en el otro de estos —protesta Britania y señala el otro sillón.

—Desde ahí no puedes rascarme las pelotas —Roma hace un mohín aunque sigue muerto de risa. Galia ha vuelto a ser absorbida por la tele.

—Tú te las vas a rascar solito, ¡quítate de ahí! —le intenta dar otra vez con el libro, el romano vuelve a intentar tirarla sobre si y se cae sobre él, esta vez aún más torpemente

Roma la abraza con fuerza rodeándola de la cintura aunque patalee para que no pueda soltarse.

—Nooo! Romeeee! Suéltame Suéltame —protesta haciendo bastante ruido pero yo estoy segura de que podría pelear mucho mejor para que le suelte.

Roma ni lo hace, cayéndose un poco de espaldas sobre Galia al pelear con ella, que se levanta y se sienta en la butaca con total tranquilidad antes de que los dos acaben tumbados en el sofá entre protestas de uno y risas del otro.

Britania termina por escupirle en la cara la muy fina, después de pellizcarle, intentar torcerle el brazo y tirarle de los pelos cuando él consigue magrearle una teta y casi comprobar si se estaba o no tocando en el proceso. Seguido por una sarta de gritos y golpes por parte de Britania.

—No me toque... NO ME TOQUES AHÍ!

—Que cooperé antes de que... What? —protesta América.

—Y dónde te voy a tocar si no... —en cuestiones de meter mano, a veces parece que Roma tenga dieciocho brazos.

Francia ve al inglés a los ojos y le saluda de la manera apropiada, es decir, con un graaaan beso. Inglaterra que se iba a echar para atrás se olvida de America con eso.

—¡No me TOQUES! —chilla Britania —. ¡A ver que yo te tocara igual sin tu permiso!

—Tú SIEMPRE tienes permiso para tocarme donde tú quieras, por eso eres mi novia —le besa donde pueda a la menor oportunidad.

Francia sonríe en el beso sin limitarse ni un poco

—Yo no soy tu noviaaaaa!

Los teléfonos en manos de Inglaterra empiezan a bajar, mientras él le devuelve el beso, ojitos cerrados, sin acordarse de que medio mundo está ahí intentando destrozarle el sillón.

—¡Claro que lo eres! —Roma gira para quedar encima y conseguir aplastarla contra el sofá para manejarla mejor y que le golpee menos, aun muerto de risa.

—Iggy?

NO hay respuesta

—No! Bájate Rome, lo advierto! De verdad, bajateeee! —se sonroooooja —, maldita sea la hora en que apareciste, no eres bienvenido aquí, ¡largo!

—Bajateee te lo adviertoooo —la imita con voz chillona sin hacerle ni caso, con la cara a escasos centímetros de la suya.

Francia atrae a Inglaterra contra sí, abrazándole y sonriendo cada vez más en el beso. Pronto él le está rodeando un poquito con las manos con las que sostiene los teléfonos.

—¡No hago asiiiií! ¡Te maldigo a ti y a todos tus hijos! Y se te hará el pene chiquito y se te caerá y te saldrá una serpiente... —se sonroja al verle tan cerca girando la cara.

—¿Una serpiente que se te mueva aún más cuando esté ahí dentro? —le susurra al oído.

—Noooo! Ugh! Romeeeee! —sonrojo AB. SO. LU. TO.

Y hace un movimiento de cadera sobre la de la británica absolutamente de ese estilo a pesar de toda la ropa que hay en medio... ¿he dicho que se está descojonando de risa?

—Nooommmmhateyouuu —sisea.

El francés está besando a Inglaterra así como si no se hubieran visto en DÉCADAS, cuando se vieron el lunes pasado. Sigue en ello hasta que le abrace en serio.

Ahí, Roma le da un beso en la mejilla y se incorpora para que pueda soltarse, sin dejar de reírse y entonces nota a Francia y a Inglaterra, sonriendo tan orgulloso.

El inglés tarda aun un poquito más hasta que no tiene el cerebro fundido del toooodo. Y Britania bufa, ahora extrañando el contacto.

—Tenemos hambre, ¿verdad? —le pone la mano sobre la pierna a Galia.

—Idiotaestupidoengebdrodelmalvoyasacartelosojosycomermelosconhuevo.

—¿Eh? AH! Sí, Brittanie, ¿tienes de desayuno? —pregunta Galia suavemente.

—De desayuno WHAT?! —la mira mientras se arregla la ropa. Sí, un poco bestia y malhumorada

—Me apetece miel sobre hojuelas... ¿tienes? Y pan con nueces... ¿tú qué quieres, Rome? —sigue Galia a su rollo.

Francia se separa al fin, suavemente, con los ojitos cerrados.

—A mí me gusta el café y la pizza —¿se puede ser más tópico italiano?

Inglaterra aun le abraza un poco sin saber dónde está.

—Oh! Brittanie, ¿has probado los bollos que tienen ahora? ¡Son una delicia!

—En esta casa hay té y pan, de la mejor calidad —asegura Britania.

—Te echaba de menos —susurra Francia.

—No sé qué es el té —asegura Roma—. Pero dudo que nada de comer sea de la mejor calidad aquí.

—Me... —vacila antes de decirlo y parpadea—. What the hell! —que manera de romper el encanto.

Britania mira a Roma con cara de desagrado y decide optar por otro método... Ignorarle por completo (JA). Se gira con Galia, que le sonríe.

—Pues yo no he encontrado nada que sea siquiera de mediana calidad, todo se quema con muchísima facilidad.

—Ja, quien calla otorga, Bruja. Ya te he dicho Galita que desayunáramos antes de venir.

—No se supone que tengas que calentarlos, Brit —asegura la gala.

Francia aprieta los ojos a la interrupción aunque sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla al inglés. Se ríe un poco del comentario de los bollos quemados.

Cuando vuelve en sí, Inglaterra le empuja un poco llevándose el teléfono al oído de nuevo.

—Claro que sí, England le llama toast con marmité —explica Britania fulminando a Roma.

—Iiiiiiiiiugh! —América protesta riendo.

—No me hagas... America! ¡Dime que cámara puedo mover a la cocina!

—Mis nietos me han hablado de las delicias culinarias de tu hijo... —sigue Roma.

—Non, maman, es un asunto irremediable con los in... —Francia le sonríe a Roma—, ¿De Angleterre?

—Veneciano prácticamente grita de miedo cada vez alguien nombra —asiente Roma.

—Sólo porque te acabo de etiquetar en Facebook revisándole a France las amígdalas con la lengua es que te digo que Ahright, ya tienes tu cámara en la cocina.

—WHAT? AMERICA!

—Delicias culinarias no es exactamente como llamaría yo a algo que se las arregla para estar quemado y crudo a la vez —comenta Francia riendo.

—Estaba siendo amable —le guiña un ojo—. No querrás enfadar a la bruja.

—¡No me llames bruja! —protesta olvidando el asunto de ignorarle—. Y no queda crudo y cocido a la vez, ¡no molestes a England!

—¡Quita esa foto de ahí! AMERICA!

—Pues es que estas ahí con los ojitos cerraaadoooos... y iugh! En realidad es una foto realmente yuck! —se ríe—, mira, Sey dice que es awesome

—QUITALAAA! —protesta tan nervioso. América aún se ríe.

—No te enojes, ¡si France es tu boyfriend!

—AMERICAAAA! ¡Tengo que irme a trabajar! Voy a quitar TODAS LAS CAMARAS CUANDO VUELVA

—Noooo! Iggyyyy!

—¿Vas a irte a trabajar y me vas a dejar aquí cocinando en tu cocina? Mon dieu...

—¡Quita esa cosa! ¡Y vete a dormir que es muy tarde! —le riñe y le cuelga el teléfono—. What the hell haceis aquí todos!?

—But, but... but... jooo... no te enfaaa... —tono de ocupado. Claro que no va a quitar la foto, se gira a la tele y pone las cámaras en una esquina y el GTA en grande.

—Hemos venido a ver a tu madre, los niños id a jugar —responde Roma a Inglaterra haciendo un gesto para echarles.

—Oh, la la... niño, ven a jugar —Francia se ríe levantándose.

—No soy ningún niño, ¡Esta es mi casa!

—Déjales hacer, vamos al cuarto...

—¡Tengo que ir a trabajar!

—Ya irás a trabajar luego... ¡eres el jefe! —ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué le trajiste? —pregunta Britania a Galia arrugando la nariz.

—Pero es que yo tengo que... —sigue el inglés.

—En realidad él me ha traído a mí —responde Galia.

—Que tratar de ser lo más silencioso posible, anda venga... —susurra el francés abrazándole de la cintura y tirando de él hacia las escaleras.

—Oh, él te ha traído a ti —ojos en blanco—. Claro, porque sabe que tú sí eres bienvenida. Pues que se largue porque la bienvenida eres tú, no él...

—Pero... es que... yo no... —Inglaterra vacila pero se deja tirar porque no es tonto.

—Oui, ya sabemos que te cuesta guardar silencio pero al menos intenta... —insiste Francia—, tampoco creo que les sorprenda demasiado.

—But...

—Efectivamente, dios me libre de aguantarte a ti sola, así Galiae me hace más ligero el trámite —se ríe Roma. Palmadita de Francia en el culo al inglés, arrastrándole escaleras arriba.

—¿De aguantarme? ¿TÚ A MÍ? No me aguantes, ya te lo he dicho —Britania se cruza de brazos.

—Pues es que no me queda más remedio ¿sabes?

—Yes! ¡Te queda el remedio de irte por donde viniste!

—Bueno, claro, ahora sí, pero... Luego no podré.

—¡Pues antes también tenías esa opción! —chillonea y luego se cruza de brazos—. ¿Cómo que no podrás? ¡Siempre podrás!

—Non, cuando entiendas lo que hemos venido a decirte entenderás porque no me queda más opción que fastidiarme.

Britania frunce el ceño y mira a Galia.

—¿Qué han venido a decirme?

—Rome ha tenido una idea maravillosa Brittanie ¡y estás incluida en ella!

—Uhh... las ideas de Rome... —se pone nerviosita y sonrojada empezando a pensar en cualquier guarrada...

—En realidad yo no quería incluirte, pero Helena me ha obligado —miente Roma.

—¿No querías incluirme? ¿por qué? —frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos—. No quería yo estar incluida en realidad.

—Ves, Galiae? Está de acuerdo conmigo. Por fin actúa de manera inteligente, sabiendo que si viene va a estropearlo todo y prefiere quedarse al margen para darme el gusto.

—Ehh! ¡No voy a estropear nada! Y como que POR FIN actúo de manera inteligente —absolutamente ofendida.

—Pues es la verdad, todos saben que siempre me llevas la contraria...

—¡La contraria no es poco inteligente!

—¡Claro que sí, todos saben que yo siempre tengo razón!

—What?! —se ríe sarcásticamente—, hombre, ¡si no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver!

—Entonces, más vale que recuerdes eso cuando te cuente la idea.

—¡Pues ya cuéntamela! Pero NI CREAS que voy a participar en una de esas... cosas... sucias que haces.

—Voy a comprarme una casa. En Romae —sonríe.

—¿Vas a comprarte una casa? ¿Tú? —parpadea y luego se revuelve un poco pensando que obvio... que el podría comprarse una casa, si siempre tenía más dinero que todos.

—Sic. Y van a venir todos a vivir conmigo —levanta la barbilla con orgullo—. Todos los que hemos vuelto.

La cara de Britania presenta diferentes cambios conforme pasan los segundos: Arruga la nariz, cara de desagrado, cara de burla... y finalmente sonrojo. Frunce el ceño.

—¿No es fantástico? Yo también voy a ir —sonríe Galia.

—V-Vas a irte a vivir... a... a vivir con ÉL?! A su... what?

—Sí, con todos, con Helena, Egipto y Germania también! Aunque él no lo sabe.

—Te lo decimos por si quieres venir a vernos algún día, ya que eres tan predecible que vas a decir que no, ya se lo dije a Helena y yo siempre tengo razón... además, con lo que te quejas siempre sería terrible vivir contigo.

—Pfff! —tose, se sonroja, se revuelve y se cruza de brazos—. Claro que no voy a ir a visitarles —refunfuña mirando hacia otro lado y pensando un poco.

—Que respuesta tan elocuente...

—¿Qué no te parece elocuente? No voy a ir a visitarles. ¿Para que querría ir a visitarles?... que bueno que vivan allá, Rome queda bastante bastante lejos de aquí y entre más lejos estés, mejor.

—Pero Brit... —protesta Galia.

—¿Ves? Ya te dije que yo nunca me equivoco, Galita

—¿P-Pues es que a quien se le ocurriría vivir con él? Además yo estoy bien aquí ¡y no es verdad que vivir conmigo es terrible!

—Seguro ella disfruta de la compañía de su hijo... además, si viene con nosotros va a tener que hacer cosas en vez de estarse tumbada todo el día y no podrá ver a nuestro hijo que tanto le gusta tan a menudo.

—Oh... —Galia decepcionada.

—¡No me gusta tu hijo! Y... es... es que cómo voy a irme a vivir con... ÉL. Galia, ¡piénsalo bien!

—Pero es con todos, no solo él.

—Deja, si será lo más sensato —sigue Roma presionando—. Si viene tendrá que hacerme tragar mis palabras y la vida imposible y todos sabemos que con lo que me quiere nunca me haría eso.

Britania vacila, en especial con ese último argumento del romano y se revuelve. Es decir, tenía que poner una poca más de resistencia.

—No estoy segura de que pudiera yo vivir en un lugar tan feo como es Rome...

—¡Pero si no es feo! —suelta Galia que igual no tiene ni idea.

—Gracias, Galiae. Además, imagínate, un lugar tan soleado, se pondría morenita y se le irían todas esos millones de pecas que tiene, ¡hasta podría verse bonita! ¿Qué haría yo con mi corazón entonces? ¿Cómo podría soportarlo?

Britania se sonroja sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto... es decir, sus pecas no le generaban ningún trauma ni la hacían sentirse fea, pero Roma insinuaba que sí... y a la vez siempre le estaba besando las pecas cuando pasaban ESAS cosas, y además estaba el asunto del... decirle que podría verse bonita.

—P-Pues... pues me da lo mismo lo que le pase a tu corazón y ciertamente estoy empezando a pensar que hacerte la vida imposible no es una mala idea.

—Imagina que me enamorara de ella y tuviera que darle besos todos los días... non, non, non, sería muy incómodo que viniera.

—¡No vas a enamorarte de mí! —aprieta los ojos y le da con una almohada en la cara.

Galia sonríe porque Britania no parece negarse tanto

—Pero si es que... ¡esta es mi casa y yo vivo aquí! No puedo irme a vivir a Rome, eso sería casi como dejarle... como...

Roma se muere de risa con el almohadanazo.

—¿Cómo qué? —pregunta Galia.

—¿Cómo voy a dejar mi casa para irme a vivir a la de él?

—Pues... yendo —ves que fácil con Galia.

Britania mira de reojo a Roma un instante y luego se revuelve otra vez, pensando en el desastre que era vivir con Inglaterra y que no le dejaba tocar NADA y todas esas cosas.

—Mira, Britaniae... permíteme ahora, pero ESTA no es tu casa. Esta es la casa de tu hijo.

—Está en mi territorio.

—Lo estaba. Pero ahora aquí no pintas nada y te pasa lo mismo que nos pasa a todos. Te quieren mucho, pero no entiendes nada, por tanto no puedes decidir nada y encima ni siquiera tienen tiempo para explicarte. Apenas si dejan que les aconsejemos y lo que digamos suena anticuado, caduco y poco útil. Necesitamos salir de en medio y aprender. Y es mejor ayudarnos unos a otros a hacerlo, créeme, he estado leyendo las cosas que hacen ahora...

La británica le mira con gravedad poniéndole atención y sintiéndose curiosamente identificada con todo eso, por un lado aliviada al saber que no es la única con esos problemas, por otro lado enfadada al sentirse un poco despojada de sus cosas, vieja y caduca.

—Yo no tengo esos problemas —mentiras viles, como siempre.

—Mira, yo... me siento cómodo con ellos, pero me siento aún más cómodo con gente que sí me conoce y me entiende al estar en mi misma situación, por eso he planteado esta solución.

—Claro, Brit, aunque no te sientas así, ¡vente con nosotros!

La pelirroja se mira las manos y se revuelve otra vez.

—No va a venir —sentencia Roma sonriendo de lado.

—Si acaso me planteara la posibilidad de ir... evidentemente sería solo para molestarte.

—No va a venir porque es una cobarde que le da miedo y porque está enamorada de mí y si me ve todos los días no podrá esconderlo.

—WHAT?! —diosmiocontodoslostrucossuciosderoma—. CLARO QUE NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI!

—Demuéstralo —sonríe.

—Pues como voy a estar... ¡esto es infame! Es que como se te vuelva a ocurrir decirlo siquiera... ¡Verás! Verás que voy a irme a vivir contigo y a dormir en tu cama si quieres y voy a odiarte como siempre!

Roma sonríe complacido. Britania sigue con los brazos muy apretados, el ceño muy fruncido y muy indignada.

—En principio tendrás un cuarto para ti, pero te tomo la palabra.

Ella se sonroja más.

—Mejor... y de dónde pretendes... —se revuelve—, es decir, obviamente...

—Aja?

Galia le salta encima a abrazarla porque ha aceptado. La pelirroja se sonroja más pero la deja que le abrace, teeeeensa.

—¿Tienes dinero guardado en algún sitio?

—Non —sonríe.

—¿Y qué pretendes? —pregunta quitándose un poco del abrazo de Galia...

—¡Ganarlo!

Galia se separa un poco pero no la suelta del todo.

—¿Ganarlo? ¿Ganarlo cómo? —pregunta curiosa inclinando la cabeza.

—Ah, eso yo tampoco lo sé —Galia le mira porque no lo había pensando.

—A ti te lo voy a contar —se ríe Roma para Britania, con ironía. Ella hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Que prefiera ir allá y me mantengas y me controles tú a estar aquí y que me mantenga my son, con dinero que sea como sea fue mío? —pregunta. Roma sonríe

—Non. Te vas a mantener tú allá, pero... puedes elegir como quieras hacerlo.

—Mantenerme yo allá... ¿qué te hace pensar que eso se podrá hacer mejor que aquí?

—No es una cuestión de si es mejor aquí o allá, es que allá vas a estar de una forma y aquí de otra.

Britania suspira, porque en el fondo piensa que allá... bueno, venga, allá al menos hay gente que se siente igual que ella, que entiende igual de poco que ella y que no la va a estar riñendo todo el día.

—Pero hay varias cosas que podemos hacer. Que nosotros sabemos y ellos no, ya me he dado cuenta... —explica Roma igual—. Puedo ayudarte a encontrar alguna que te guste de las que he visto y así podrás hacer lo que quieras.

—Tengo que pensarlo —decide al final.

—Claro —le guiña un ojo—. Incluso puedes probar un tiempo y si no estás cómoda porque te gusto demasiado, volver aquí con tu hijo.

—¡NO me gustas! —otro cojinazo.

Roma se ríe y se echa sobre las dos abrazándolas.

—Ughh... ¡dije pensarlo! —protesta. Galia se ríe un poco también.

—He leído que hay gente que paga dinero para que les expliquen cosas de nuestras vidas, eso es lo que haremos Helena, Egipto y yo... y hay gente que paga para que le enseñen a cabalgar o a tirar en arco o a hacer artesanías como las hacíamos nosotros, la gente puede comprar un pan como los nuestros por cinco veces su valor, ¡solo porque nadie sabe cómo los hacíamos!

Britania levanta las cejas.

—¿En verdad hay gente aún... interesada? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

—¡Más de la que crees! ¡Las grandes historias se siguen contando! Y eso que muchas muchas se perdieron después de mi muerte.

—Yo lo que veo es a todo el mundo simplemente haciendo una vida distinta a la nuestra, enfocados en ir a trabajar como my son, en cosas además que no tienen nada que ver con trabajo real.

—Ah, mi hijo no va, es muy divertido —Galia es feliz.

—Ah, yo eso sí lo entiendo, lo que hacen es administrar y mover las riendas, se me daba muy bien. ¿Sabes qué estoy haciendo ahora? ¡Compro y vendo dinero!

—Compras y vendes... pfff... eso es estúpido.

—En teoría sí, pero a la práctica eso va a permitir que me compre una casa. Y un coche. Y no te voy a dejar que lo conduzcas aunque me beses.

—¡Detestoesosaparatosinfernales!

—Porque no los entiendes, ya verás cómo luego te gustan... y si no, pues te montas es un escoba de bruja y ya.

—¡Deja de llamarme bruja!

—Bruja, bruja, bruja, bruja —se acerca a ella riendo.

—¡Quenomellamesbrujaquenomeestasoyendo! —golpecillos.

—Siempre puedes hacer de actriz, como en el teatro... han escrito muchas historias sobre las mujeres como tú.

—¿Las mujeres como yo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A las que... —sonríe de ladito y se le acerca peligrosamente. Ella se echa para atrás pegándose a Galia—. Son tercas, pesadas, orgullosas y malhumoradas —le acaricia el pecho acercándosele más, Galia la abraza un poco como protegiéndola—. Y hechizan a los príncipes como yo.

—T-Tú no eres ningún... príncipe.

—Claro que lo soy, y Galiae es mi princesa —le da un beso en los labios por encima del hombro de la británica, que le empuja con toda la fuerza que tiene, pataleando.

Roma se ríe y se queja de las patadas

—PEroesquecomoesposiiiible,peroesquetuuuu, ¡peroesqueeresuninuuutil!

—Ah, pero no te enfades, aunque seas la bruja me gustas igual... o quizás más.

—¡Cállateeee! —suelta un hechizo al aire de esos que echan luces y que probablemente le causen un poco de tos.

—A Bri... cof cof... A Britania... cof... le da verguenza que me gusteeeee.

—¡NOMEDAVERGÜENZA! —protesta con más brío aún.

—Anda, ¿vamos a buscar a tu hijo para contarle que te vas a vivir con el amor de tu vida? —GRAN sonrisa.

—NONONONO! ¡No vas a decirle eso así! ¡Además he dicho que lo voy a pensar! —se sonroja un montonal. Se muere de la risa y se acerca a besarla antes de que pueda pegarle así el nivel de histeria le baja a la mitad, de golpe, canalizando un poco la furia en el... beso.

* * *

><p><em>Roma el experto titiritero, esto es lo más parecido a un Gakuen que hay de verdad. No estoy segura que los próximos capítulos sean tan largos como este, pero... disfruta de los ancient en el presente!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Al final del día pensé que Britania si accedería a vivir allá.

De hecho el mismo Germania. Es que le dan muchos celos pero a la vez las orgías le... Gustanyleparecennormales.

Eh, nadie ha dicho que vayan a haber orgías (Roma se muere... pero SE MUERE de la risa).

Es decir es que esto de la poligamia en sus tiempos y frente a la gente que lo entiende era un poco menos presionante que hoy. Germania va a decir que no y luego va a vivir más tiempo en esa casa que en Alemania.

Es que nadie se aguanta... Britania esta como León enjaulado en casa de Inglaterra. El mismo Germania está harto de sólo existir en el sillón y beber cerveza, debe tener hasta pancita.

Es que además Roma los va a poner a hacer cosas, se va a llevar a Helena a la universidad con él, pero de repente va a volver con unos folletos del club de hípica para Germania y con unos del de tiro al arco para Britania en plan "mirad lo que se creen que saben hacer"

Claro y a pesar de todo van a estar mucho más entretenidos en el club de hípica y en el de tiro con arco que haciendo NADA en su casa.

Y ahí si veo a Germania ya yendo con Suiza: ayúdame a hacer más dinero.

Y luego le lleva a Britania una de esas revistas llenas de anuncios de la bruja Lola y similares. Britania haciendo los ojos en blanco... Que vengan conmigo.

Así que le montan a Britania un consultorio y ahí Roma se burla de ella para toooooda la eternidad.

Y Britania probablemente haga más rica de lo que fue nunca. Aunque puede que asuste a la mitad de la clientela.

Además van a aprender a conducir y va a ser un ¡vamos a aprender todos, el primero que apruebe le compro un caballo!

Esa debe ser awesome. Seis coches destruidos más tarde por Galia, Germania tiene un caballo.

Y Roma sabe conducir pero no aprueba el práctico hasta que no le hace un favor a/la examinador/a... debe ser un peligro público.

Creo que será como el exótico hotel Marigold. Así que cada uno tiene que hacer cosas para la comunidad y aprender a convivir.

Ah, sí, eso sí, Roma los va a poner a TODOS hacer cosas (y el problema va a ser él que lo va a querer hacer todo)

Seguro van a pelearse y querrán ahorcarle y destituirle y al final dejaran que lo haga él y luego lo tendrán que hacer otra vez y... Puede que la comuna no funcione TAN mal.

Ah, no, no, o sea, no las cosas, si no... Germania se apunta al club de Hípica, él también, Helena se apunta a un grupo de teatro, él también, Egipto se lo pasa pipa humillando a sus alumnos, él también va a dar clase, Britania se apunta a tiro al arco, él también... Galia se va de oyente a la carrera de literatura y filología, él también. Roma no tiene tiempo ni de extrañar a sus esclavos. Y además se apunta a clases de informática para abuelos, a club de lucha grecorromana, a dar seminarios y de tanto en tanto se pasa por el palacio de gobierno a ver cómo va todo.

Y Romanito debe estar a ratos desquiciado porque dudo que todo eso vaya bien y tranquilo.

Lo bueno es que Roma va a llegar tan cansado que igual ni le da para las orgias.

Germania le mira. Pues nada, ya se irá el a convencer a Britania y tenemos a Helena entre nosotros.

—Papá quizás deberías hacer menos cosas —comenta España y Roma se ríe.

—Pero hombre, si antes llevaba un imperio entero, comparado con eso esto es como saltar a la cuerda... —se queda dormido. Britania aparece con un marcador indeleble y le pinta bigotes y cejas súper pobladas. Egipto lo despierta.

—Querido, ese libro lo escribieron hace quinientos años y no se ha perdido, no necesitas leerlo en los próximos cinco minutos... No tienes que aprenderlo TODO para dentro de cinco minutos.

—Pero jooooo... —y se duerme otra vez.

En realidad es una buena idea porque es más fácil aprender juntos que esperar a que el mundo les explique. Aunque ya veo que el aprender juntos va a llevar a usos incorrectos de ciertas cosas según la interpretación de ellos.

Ah, sí... dice Roma, que a partir de ahora, cuando llegue un ancient nuevo, le va a llevar plátanos solo que para ver qué ocurre.

O cosas extrañas tipo un cepillo para limpiar el WC siendo usado como cepilló para lavar platos que es como...

—Eso no se usa para esto...

—¡Pero tiene la forma perfecta!

—Sí, pero... Es extraño que tengas esto en la cocina.

Eso será cuando les visiten los niños. Ellos ya muy listos y llega alguno cuadrado tipo Alemania con Austria o alguien así bastante rígido notando que han encontrado los usos más diversos y novedosos a las cosas.

—Es de Egipto —les informa Germania.

Se oye a Egipto en el salón corrigiendo exámenes

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Otro suspenso! ¡Le voy a poner un dos! ¡JA! ¡Va a LLORAR! —Risas malignas.

—En realidad a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto que esté utilizando esa pantalla de lámpara como bol de ensaladas mientras esté limpia —comenta Austria.

—¡Pero es que tienen bol de ensaladas! ¡Yo les regalé uno! —protesta Alemania.

—Pues se lo dices tú.

Y un día llega Galia, a la hora de la cena...

—¡Chicos!, ¿sabéis qué he leído en un libro? ¡Tienen unas máquinas para viajar en el tiempo! ¡Tenemos que comprar una, Rome!"

—Eso es ficción —responde Roma mirando la tele.

—¿Esto también? —protesta ella toda frustrada—. Peter pan es ficción, los dinosaurios son ficción, los extraterrestres son ficción, ¿qué más me vais a decir que es ficción? ¿Papá Noël?

—Awww —Helena abraza a Galia por la espalda y le da un beso en la mejilla—. Papa Noël no es ficción...

Y llega Roma al otro día

—¿Habéis leído lo del Sputnik y luego lo de Amstrong? ¡Fueron a la luna!

—¡Anda ya! —protesta Galia—. ¡Eso seguro es ficción!

—¡Que no! ¡Que me lo ha contado America!

—America también me conto a mí de espaidirmen y también era ficción. Claro, cuando el señorito Rome viene con algo que ha leído, entonces es cierto, pero si lo cuenta Galia ¡no existe! Pues que sepas que no creo en eso, a mí me han dicho que Amstrong era trompetista. Y no sé si creo que America exista. JA!

—Vale, vale, pues anda, ve y busca una maquina de tiempo y cuando sepas donde comprarla, la compramos —concilia Roma.

Dos semanas más tarde... tienen un Tardis de Dr. Who en el comedor e Inglaterra se palmea la frente.

Y Germania se inscribe en la facultad de literatura a un master en poesía lírica dejando a todo el mundo O.o ¿queeeeé? y a otro de diseño minimalista, en el equipo de fútbol, de rugby y en el de halterofilia.

No creo que dure mucho en los cursos de poesía o quizás eso le diga a todos y asista a escondidas después que se burlen de él.

—Recita algo recita algooo.

—Callaos! —carraspea—. Yo había entendido que era de... Policía Lírica, que todo es culpa del italiano maldito, voy a correr —cuando en realidad va a sus clases.

Se lo pasaran pipa. En realidad es posible que si pero Germania se niega a admitirlo. El amargado.

Están como... jubilados. No me extraña que Francia quiera ir a vivir con ellos. ¡Pues claro que no! Yo me quiero ir a vivir con ellos.

En realidad Francia y yo nos preguntamos quien NO quiere irse a vivir con ellos.

UK el hermitaño...Y Suiza que no soporta las fiestas diarias. Los aburridos, vamos.

Aun así Britania grita hasta el cansancio que dijo que lo pensaría. Roma canturrea que le ha prometido al menos UNA noche en su cama... y que se la va a cobraaar.

*toing*

A Roma le sale una colita de marrano, no nos cuenten las guarradas que pretende hacer con ella.

Dice que puestos en eso, que sea otro tipo de colita y así pueden hacer una fiesta privada los tres para estrenarla

Britania le quita la cola.

Bueh, igual tiene dedos suficientes para las dos.

Britania le quita los dedos

Eh! Iba a decir que aún tiene lengua pero ahora nos da miedo. Así que dice que si no le devuelve los dedos les dirá a todos porque se los ha quitado.

Britania le pone otra vez los dedos... sonrojadita.

Roma los mueve para asegurarse que son tan hábiles como antes. Luego hace una uve, se la pone sobre los labios, saca la puntita de la lengua y la mueve arriba y abajo rápidamente en un gesto obsceno para Britania.

—ROME!

El nombrado se muere de la risa.

—¡Eres un guarro!

El romano se ríe más aun, dando patadas al suelo.

—¡No es gracioso! —Britania, es que deja de intentarlo.

—¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! —anda que alguien te va a creer por cómo te ríes.

—Claro que has hecho, ¡siempre lo haces!

Eso también me lo imagino, Britania se mete a dar clases de algo también y ahí va Roma de incognito, mezclado entre los alumnos. Se sienta detrás de todos y a la mitad, se quita las gafas de sol y la gorra y empieza a hacerle gestos de esos cada vez que le mira.

Britania acaba HIS TE RI CA y Roma bajo la mesa de la pura RISA intentando aguantarse.

Britania da una demostración de magia a sus alumnos, así que Roma cacarea un poco y empieza a poner caras como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo.

La demostración y la clase se termina... y ahora sí que Roma sale corriendo con Britania tras él.

—¿Ese no es el profe de derecho romano? —empiezan a cuchichear un grupo de alumnos cuando salen.

—¿No que estaba con la que da arte y filosofía clásicos?

—Pues a mí me han dicho que le vieron con la de Historia Egipcia.

—Huy, a esa ni la nombres que es una víbora y se mueve por las cañerías como el basilisco ese en Harry Potter. Luego se entera de todo... pero que va a estar él con las tres.

—Nah, la de arte con la de historia.

Puede que si Roma consigue escapar con vida, luego se lo haga a Germania y luego lo veo entrando en clase de Helena.

—No, el modelo masculino hoy no ha podido venir, me mandan a mí.

Y luego haciendo su clase en la piscina del campus, todos en bata haciendo un debate de leyes "como se hacían de verdad, en las termas" Roma de profe por lo visto es casi peor de Albus Dumbledore... que ya es difícil...

¿Peor? ¡¿En serio?!

¿No? ¡Pues mira todo lo que se le ha ocurrido en tres segundos! McGonagall no sufría TANTO.

O yendo con Germania que debe ser el profe súper serio. Súper propio. Formalidad total. Reglas básicas clarísimas y haciéndole preguntas capciosas

—¿Es verdad que los sajones antiguos adoraban a una criaturas llamadas elfos que eran dioses de sexo y se parecían mucho a las gentes de Romae?

—¿Que tú no deberías estar dando clase ahora?

—La estoy dando, es un seminario de costumbres, por eso voy a llegar tarde, es lo que acostumbro a hacer.

—Y de cinismo.

—Pero profesor Beilsmidtch, no ha respondido a mi pregunta.

—Nein.

—No es verdad, sí que lo hacían... y Odín dió su ojo por la poesía... oye, ¿cómo vas con eso?

A Germania le salta el ojo.

—¿Quién está ahora en el seminario de ponente? ¿El profesor Vargas? —pregunta un alumno.

—No es Vargas, es Vergas —corrige Roma sonriendo.

—El profesor Vergas.

—No es Vergas, es Vargas! —se ríe Roma.

—Largo de mi clase —le echa Germania.

—¡Pero si solo te he hecho una pregunta!

—Y has dicho verga. LARGO.

El primer día de clase

—Soy el profesor Romulus Vergas —y escribe en la pizarra "Romulus Værgas"—. Podéis llamarme Profesor Vargas o solo Rom.

Y hay un lío mental en toda la universidad que nadie sabe si es Vergas o Vargas.

—¡ES VARGAS! —Germania.

—¡Pero se escribe con e! —Roma.

—Nein!

Y se muere de la risa mientras lo quieren estrangular.

—Vale, vale, me voy. Trae pan esta noche que le toca cocinar a Galiae y siempre me quedo con hambre.

—Ya me lo dijiste anoche —entre dientes.

Roma se va saludando con la mano a los alumnos y le manda un beso a Germania antes de salir. Quien, claro, se sonroja

—Profesor Beilsmidtch —le llama antes de irse del todo, sacando la cabeza.

—Ja, profesor Verg-Vargas, Vargas.

—¡No se entretenga mucho pensando en elfos! —se va riéndose y lo bueno es que la mayoría de los alumnos van ha hacer un buen trabajo sobre ese tema.

—¡No voy a pensar en elfos! —protesta apretando los ojos.

Las manos de siete alumnos están levantadas para preguntarle sobre elfos para odio total de Germania.

A la siguiente hora, alguien golpea la puerta de la clase y pasa una hoja por debajo.

Germania está seguro de que no puede ser él otra vez. Más que nada porque no tenía tiempo, lo ha pasado por debajo de la puerta mientras se iba corriendo a otra clase.

No hay nadie fuera, pero el papel lleva ese sello clásico del SPQR en laureles y seguro es un alumno el que lo recoge y se lo entrega a Germania que refunfuña. Se sonroja. Lo abre y se sonroja en 50 tonos distintos de rojo al notar que es uno de los dibujos que han hecho de él cuando ha posado DESNUDO para Helena y su clase y hay una nota que dice "trae pan o te dejo sin mi Barr... Ver...Vargas. besos."

Le van a meter una bronca todos en casa...

* * *

><p><em>Las tremendas travesuras de Roma, para todos ustedes, señores.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Y luego Roma en su clase pone muchos deberes.

—¿Creéis que yo soy malo? Pasaos a Historia Egipcia y conoceréis el infierno.

Conocida por los alumnos (y la Profesora Brittany Kirkland) como "La PERRA de Egipto". Otro de los dibujos de la clase de Helena va a acabar en manos de la Profesora Brittany Kirkland

Germania dice que Brittany hasta parece nombre de alguien amable.

Insisto que Roma va a presentarse al día siguiente con bigotes como de Dalí y cejas pintados con plumón indeleble... y se presentara disfrazado:

—¡Hoy soy Claudio Tulio!

Al día siguiente hay un olor a huevo podrido en su escritorio.

—¡El día que inventamos las cloacas!

Al día siguiente explota el pizarrón cuando está dando clase

—¿Os he dicho que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi colega la Profesora Kirkland? No dejéis que abrazarla en mi nombre, es lo que se hace en sus tierras por costumbre... bueno, si queréis que os apruebe, claro. AH, por cierto, esto me ha hecho recordar, ¿os he hablado de las demoliciones?

Un rato después...

—Waaaaaaaaah!

Esa misma tarde Inglaterra recibe una llamada telefónica.

—England?

—Yes? Who is? —está un poco saturado de trabajo.

—Your mother, you little bastard! —protesta—. ¿Quieres que vuelva a vivir contigo?

—Ah... uh... mum... —traga saliva—. Venga no te enfades, no será para tanto lo que ha hecho.

—Sí que lo es. Háblale a ese novio tuyo con el que te acuestas todo el tiempo como si fueran conejos y dile que en este INSTANTE le hable a su padre para que deje de molestarme.

—¡Yo no! ¡No es! Mum! ¡Estas llamando a Westminster! ¡Las llamadas se GRABAN!

—¡Pues me da lo mismo si las graban o las dibujan o las esculpen! Habla en este momento o tomo el siguiente avión a London.

—OK, OK, yo le llamo... adiós...

—Si no lo has hecho lo sabré.

—Vale, vale... pero no creo que France ni Rome me hagan caso.

—Dile que no te acostarás con él en un mes y verás como sí que te hace caso.

—MUM!

—Si en vez de estar quejándote le hubieras hablado ya...

—¡Te cuelgo!

—¡Pues cuelga!

Lo hace. Roma sale del aula vacía donde Britania da clase silbando algo y dando vueltas en sus dedos a un rotulador indeleble también.

—Aléjate de mí —la encuentra en el pasillo.

—Oh... te devuelvo esto —sonríe, le mete el rotulador en el bolsillo y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Britania levanta las cejas sin poderse creer que eso sea todo. Roma se va tranquilamente por donde ha venido.

La pelirroja le mira irse y hasta lo sigue un poco, inevitablemente pero él finge ni verla yendo a buscar a Galia para ir a comer.

Lo siiiigue porque esto es de acción reacción, claro está. ¿Así de fácil? ¿Tan hábil era Inglaterra/Francia?

Galia y Roma comen tranquilamente los dos juntos porque se supone que son los únicos que tienen libre a esta hora, los demás están en clase... o deberían.

Britania les fulmina un poco desde la ventana de su clase mientras comen en el sol sin tener idea de cómo no se cocinan en el calor, medio distraída, medio sonrojada, medio dando la clase.

Medio les pone atención mientras habla y dice más cosas de las que debería y no hace mucho caso a las preguntas. No es la mejor clase.

Cuando gira la pizarra para escribir del otro lado hay un dibujo hecho en rotulador indeleble de ella... en el que no se le ve nada, pero se intuye bastante y en el que definitivamente podría llevar más ropa, de esos que llevan marca de la casa italiana.

Además la toooonta está viendo por la ventana, distraída y se da cuenta después de que el dibujo lleva considerablemente más tiempo del adecuado.

Así que pronto, los alumnos ya han hecho fotos y las han subido a internet.

—IHHHHHHHHH! —trata de borrar la pizarra, no puede, la empuja, hace un desastre, la medio tira, la detiene, extiende los brazos y cubre la mayor cantidad de rotulador que puede—. ROOOOOMEEEEEE!

Pero el romano sigue comiendo tan tranquilamente tirado en la hierba junto a la gala, medio dormido con la cabeza en su falda porque si hay algo que pase el tiempo que pase seguirá gustándole al romano, es que una chica bonita le acaricie el pelo y le de uvas en la boca mientras se ríen de cualquier imbecilidad después de comer.

En Inglaterra empieza a llover. Britania intento que fuera en Roma, de verdad.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas mirando por la ventana porque le pareció que llovía una rana y no hace más caso.

Britania jura y perjura que va a vengarse... De una manera sucia y ruin, de una manera que Roma no lo olvidará.

Y con su odio muy muy profundo ajusta una cubeta de pintura roja sobre la puerta de la oficina de Roma de manera que garantiza que quien abra la puerta quede BAÑADO en pintura.

También pone un fino cable cruzado por la puerta de manera tal que además de bañado en pintura roja, se caiga al suelo.

Y con esa suerte que tiene... va a pasarle a Egipto.

Dios mío de mi vida. Esperábamos que fuera a Germania... Pero Egipto es peor suerte.

La egipcia va a ir, empapada de rojo a buscar a Britania a gritarles frente a todos los alumnos que SE LO TIRE de una vez y a asegurarle de que va a hacer TODAS las tareas que le tocan a ella EL RESTO DEL AÑO si no quiere conseguirse más enemigos. Ah. Y SUSPENDIDO DE POR VIDA al que se ría lo más mínimo. Y YA VEREMOS SI NO HAY MAS REPRESALIAS.

Britania se queda MUDA, y sólo es cuando ya está casi afuera que medio susurra un "las tareas las hará Roma". Bastante pálida.

—¡Y no me lo quiero tirar! —chilla cuando ya ha salido. El sonrojo viene después, cuando mira a la clase.

Que entonces y solo entonces, cuando están seguros de que Egipto no les oye, estallan en risas.

—EHHHH! ¡LAS RISAS VAN PARA MI TAMBIÉN! —se triplica el sonrojo

Eso no tiene mucho sentido y además la notan roja, así que...

—Lo de la suspensión por risas. Shit... ¡Todos a los demonios!... ¡Les maldigoooo! —las luces del techo parpadean y sale por la puerta—. Rooooommmmeeeeee!

El romano se está meando de la risa mientras ayuda a Egipto a lavarse, porque ha llegado tarde a su despacho donde había quedado con ella.

Al día siguiente Roma tiene picapica en la cama, pero ha dormido con Egipto para compensarla, así que no se entera hasta el próximo día.

Que Britania esta de PEOR humor y más enfadada aún porque nada funciona. Ah, no, eso sí que va a funcionar... la próxima noche que pase en su cama. (De hecho, casi todo ha funcionado si no se hubiera devuelto... solo que no en la medida que Britania esperaba)Britania está leyendo Harry Potter, esta vez sí habiéndose rendido.

* * *

><p><em>Las peleas entre Britania y Roma amenizan el colegio por si él solo no era lo bastante revoltoso<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Si, Roma y su tontería! Germania también le odia. A él y a su clima.

¿Por el Værgas?

Además Germania al final si diga, profesor Verga... VARGAS VARGAS!

*descojone*

Además todo el "trae el pan". Demasiada familiaridad.

—UUUUUHHHH! —grita el alumno de intercambio de Francia. Roma, se vuelve a los alumnos.

—¿Quién ha gritado Uuuh!?

El francesito de acojona un poco especialmente con el fuego que le sale a Thor... Digo a Germania por la boca.

—¿Nadie?

Una manita temblorosa de medio levanta por ahí atrás, con cuidado de que no le vea Germania. Ojos suplicantes hacia el romano.

—Bien, un punto gratis para el examen final por el valor —risas.

—¡Suspendido en historia Germánica! —golpe en el escritorio.

—¡No puedes suspender a alguien por hacer Uuh!

—No me vas a decir lo que puedo o no puedo hacer en mi clase

—Solo la profesora Hassan puede hacer eso —así se llama Egipto, por lo visto.

Germania aprieta los ojos porque además es verdad que no es correcto

—No querrá hacerle competencia, profesor Belsmich.

—Nein, ningún interés —le fulmina. Roma le guiña un ojo.

—Esta noche cocinas tú.

—Puedes salir de mi clase, bitte —sonrojaaaaaado

—Sic, sic, claro —risas—. Si ves a la profesora Kirkland, dile que se ha olvidado esto en la sala de profes y que venga a verme si lo quiere de vuelta —le muestra un USB donde Britania preparó un powerpoint en un alarde de modernidad... y luego sale poniéndose la manos bajo la falda del traje de romano que se hizo (porque sí a veces va a clase "disfrazado" porque dice que ambienta mejor) y rascándose un poco ahí debajo porque aunque se ha lavado y cambiado de calzoncillos tres veces, aún queda del jodido pica-pica.

—Se lo diré, se lo diré. Largo —pide Germania en despedida recuperando la compostura.

Un rato más tarde, entra Britania a la sala de profesores con el ceño fruncido porque ha buscado por una hora su preciada USB.

Donde seguro Roma está riéndose con una señora de la limpieza y llamándola Julia con absoluta familiaridad, hablando a gritos... seguramente es del grupo de exactamente 15 personas de toda la facultad que sabe su nombre de pila y probablemente el único de esos quince que nunca ha visto su contrato o algo similar. Britania carraspea.

—Professor Vargas

—Ah, Ave, Britaniae —sonríe al volverse a ella—. Tú prueba eso con tu marido y ya me cuentas —se despide Julia.

Britania le frunce el ceño.

—My... Thing —gesto con la mano.

—My price —se encoge de hombros.

—What?

—No creerás que es gratis que me haya tomado la molestia de recogerla —sonríe de lado.

—Robarla.

—Nada de robarla, eso solo lo haces tú.

Britania se sonroja un poquito.

—No es verdad

—Entonces no me lo robaras.

—¡Es mío! Dámelo que tengo clase en treinta minutos

—¿Pagarás por él?

—¿Pagar qué? ¡Si es mía!

—¿Quieres saber el precio? —se acerca a ella suavemente.

—Quiero que me la des —frunce el ceño y se sonroja.

—Sic, eso es obvio —la saca y enrolla en sus dedos la cuerda que lleva.

Ella extiende una mano para intentar quitársela pero la quita de su alcance.

—Rome, dámela! —hace los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Estás dispuesta a pagar o no?

—¡No es justo pagar! Pero... —bufa—. Yes, Yes, lo que sea.

Se acerca a ella apartando el USB de su mano.

—Limpia lo que has ensuciado, con la lengua —le susurra.

—Lo que... what?

—Lo que has ensuciado con esos polvos picantes.

Britania se sonroja inmediatamente pensando en... Cosas, sólo entre la cara de Roma y el susurro.

—¿Y bien? —la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Q-Quieres... Que... N-no, espera, es que... No te voy a lamer la...

Él sonríe de lado.

—Espalda.

—No es eso lo que se ha ensuciado más.

—Pues no voy a lamerte el... No voy... ¿Qué es lo que más se te pudo ensuciar? No voy a lamerte el estómago —aprieta los ojos.

—Todo yo... siendo peor en las zonas más sensibles.

—¡No voy a lamerte entero! —sonrojo ABSOLUTO.

—Entonces... no hay trato —levanta la barbilla y esconde el USB en el bolsillo.

—Rooomeeee! Dámelaaaa! —se le acerca súper sonrojada, intentando ir por la USB.

Él la detiene y niega con el dedo.

—Tengo clase en... —mira el reloj—. ¡Veinte minutos! Rome, DÁMELA!

—Tiempo más que suficiente. Y eso que sabes que estas cosas me gustan con calma.

—¿AHORA? —le mira con las cejas hasta el techo, sonrojándose otra vez—. ¡No voy a lamerte nada!

—Entonces nada.

—¡Pues nada! —protesta frunciendo el ceño, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la sala de juntas muy dignamente.

—¿Entonces no vas a hacer eso de tu trabajo?

—Bwhaaargh! —grita desde afuera, pero no temas Roma... En unos diez minutos vuelve otra vez, más sonrojada y agobiadilla.

Él inclina la cabeza un poco decepcionado y se va a hacerse un café pensando que ira a dársela justo antes que empiece la clase.

A los diez minutos, entra Britania en un revuelo a la sala de maestros mientras Roma se toma el café y grita a alguien en el patio desde la ventana (diosmioconestehombre) saludando con la mano

—DamelaUSBy...despuesdelaclase

Se gira y la mira.

—DÁMELA! —chilla sin mirarle.

—Quid? ¿Qué has dicho?

—Quedespuésdelaclase —más allá del sonrojo.

El romano sonríe.

—Y tienes prohibido pararte CERCA de la clase y si haces cualquier, CUALQUIER otra maldad, te juro que te la ARRANCO.

—Bien —se la tiende y luego la separa—. Trata de no pensar en ello durante la clase.

Ella le da un golpe en el pecho sólo mirándole de reojo.

—¡EresunidiotayestoessoloporlaUSB!

Roma sonríe más dándosela de nuevo.

—¡NO eres gracioso!

—Pero tú estás muy mona cuando vienes a aceptar hacerme sexo oral y te sonrojas.

—SHHHHHHH! —le tapa la boca con la mano y abre los ojos como platos.

Roma se ríe detrás de sus manos.

—Nolodigasasiiii! Y sólo fue por el chantaje! —aprieta los ojos, susurrando

Roma le lame la palma de la mano, ella la quita de golpe.

—Rome! —le riñe en un susurrito.

—¿Un beso al menos antes de clase?

—W-What? —ella así solita no te lo va a dar

El romano se señala los labios con el dedo, sonriendo. La británica niega con la cabeza con bastante rotundidad, sonrojada.

Se acerca a ella con CLARA intención, humedeciéndose los labios. Sorprendentemente no se hace TANTO para atrás como sería de esperarse

Sonríe y la besa suave y superficialmente pero Britania le intenta besar con bastante profundidad así que se lo devuelve entonces.

Hasta que Helena carraspea, sonriendo. Por parte de Roma, ni caso, de hecho la toma de las mandíbulas y profundiza

Helena abre su cajita de carboncillos y cambia la hoja del bloc que tiene en las manos. Hace un rápido bosquejo del beso.

Hombre... Y qué coño va a hacer Britania, siempre me los descerebra.

Le va a dar tiempo a Helena de hacer un buen dibujo porque no es como que Roma no note la TENSION SEXUAL que hay.

Cuando termina de dibujarles sonríe y Britania, es que no se suele separar solita cuando tiene el cerebro derretido. Le acaricia un poco la mejilla al romano aún, cerrando los ojos y haciendo "mmmmm"

Y... es que Roma tiene ganas de más.

Pues no es como que la tensión sexual no sea de dos.

Es que... la empuja contra la pared mientras sigue besándola y empieza a levantarle las faldas...

—Ehhhh! Eh! Que esto es un salón de maestros y yo tengo clase también —les medio riñe Helena al ver que unos alumnos se acercan.

Roma abre los ojos y se separa un poco. Britania no sabe ni dónde está.

Es que Roma se ha olvidado, pero la voz de Helena tiene ese poder en su mente, la griega les sonríe a los dos sirviéndose un café.

—No tenías clase ahora, Britania?

—Me cago en la puta —protesta Roma separándose, pasándose las manos por el pelo y riendo un poco al final.

Cuando se separa el romano, en el último momento posible, Britania le empuja súper sonrojada. Sí... Así justamente, como su niño. Y no crean que no, tendría realmente muchísimas ganas de salir corriendo y esconderse en un armario.

Roma la mira de reojo, aun riéndose y se acerca a Helena andando lo mejor que puede teniendo en cuenta su... situación.

—ERES UN... Aghhh! —grita Britania SONROJADISIMA y sale prácticamente corriendo por la puerta.

Roma carraspea sentándose junto a la griega al verla marcharse.

—Va a matarme.

—Va a descuartizarte —asiente empujando un poquito la carpeta con el dibujo hacia él. Sonríe—. Y morirás insatisfecho.

—Oh, dios mío... ¿serías capaz de hacerme eso? —la mira de reojo acercando la carpeta hacia sí.

Helena se ríe

—Y no sabes lo peor... —mira el dibujo y sonríe, pasando un dedo por encima con mucha suavidad.

—No, no lo sé... ¿Qué es?

—Hay una foto de... algo como esto entre las diapositivas de su presentación, la he puesto antes —sonríe de lado. Helena se ríe echando la cabeza atrás.

—Va a MATARTE.

—Entonces... ¿vienes conmigo a mi despacho? —le sonríe.

—Rómi querido, ¿es esa una propuesta indecorosa? —finge inocencia.

—Completamente.

—Tengo clase en dos minutos, conociéndote, hasta te sobra tiempo —le pica.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso no es verdad! —protesta picándose igual—. ¿Y si haces novillos? —apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

—Mmmm... No debería, hoy va un modelo especialmente guapo —le mira de reojo y sonríe.

—Voy contigo, me lo tiro a él y hacéis dibujo en movimiento —propone... no tan en broma como debería.

—Hmmm... Sabes que te diría que sí, pero has visto como se pone la decano y luego viene Romanito y... Grita fuerte —le sonríe—. Convénceme de hacer novillos

—Oh... en realidad, puestos a elegir, te prefería a tí, así que mejor para mí.

—Entonces convénceme —insiste acercándose a él y dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

—Es un mal momento para pedirme una extrema elocuencia, pero este vestido que llevas me vuelve loco.

—Bien, entonces será con vestido —se muerde el labio y le sonríe... Le brillan los ojos—, y con la puerta sin seguro.

—Uh... que traviesa Profesora Karpusi —la abraza entrecerrando los ojos, yendo a bajar la mano al lugar adecuado que estaba buscando de la británica.

Es que con Helena es... Le detiene la mano antes de que la toque. Roma le mira haciendo un mohín con el labio hacia fuera.

—En tu despacho —se acerca a besarle.

La besa de vuelta y pronto va a necesitar que lleves casi de la mano a este paso

Y entonces llega un alumnito de los más pequeños y toca la puerta. Lo bueno, es que en la universidad, el más pequeño tiene como 17.

Ah sí bueno... XD no es Harry Potter pero aun así se sonroja un poco al ver la escena.

Igual no hay reacción porque definitivamente Roma es más modelo Gellert que Albus.

Este es el alumno que luego va a asegurar que esta con Karpusi y deben tener un lío mental todos los alumnos cotilleando que hasta el Decano debe reñir a Roma, hasta que este consigue que... se le olvide de porqué le reñía.

El chico saca la cámara y cuando está a punto, Helena y su sexto sentido se separa, mirando al muchacho.

—Ohh... Rubén, pasa, pasa... Ya casi nos íbamos.

Y el juego es a ver quién avergüenza a quien... Y en realidad termina siendo más, a ver quién avergüenza a Rubén.

—Eh? Oh... —la sangre de Roma no es tan rápida.

Es que Helena está en todo. Sonríe, sonrojadita, no vamos a negarlo, y le pone de lleno una mano encima en el asuntillo, aprovechando la perspectiva de la mesa.

Roma desvía la mirada de Rubén a Helena, traga saliva, sonríe de lado y la imita.

—Pero resolver las dudas de tus alumnos es lo principal, Profesora Karpusi.

—Yo lo sé... Seguro que sí —sonríe entrecerrando los ojos y moviendo la mano un poquito

Cosa que hace que Roma se revuelva y mueva la suya en consonancia.

—Qué bueno que los encuentro a los dos juntos, quería preguntarles... Esperen —revuelve un poco en su mochila.

El romano mira a la griega y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no partirse de risa, sin dejar de mover la mano, claro.

Ella se ríe un poco también, apretando los ojos. Dioses con estos niños italianos.

—Estaba... Revisando las... —rebusca —, mis notas sobre las diferencias en... Oh! Aquí esta mi cuaderno! Dioses...

* * *

><p><em>Tan fácil como ir de Britania a Helena<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Pero me estaba gustando mucho como iba, bloody Roma y su... lo que sea que con Helena tambien encaja perfecto

Roma es un tonto, molesto y desquiciante. (Ese ha sido Germania)

Lo es... ¡Es peor que Prusia! Y espera a que Germania se encuentre un vibrador en el cajón de clase.

Es que además Germania es muy serio. Muuuuy. Deben respetarlo mucho los alumnos. ¿Sabes? Es que a Britania no se la deben tomar tan en serio.

Helena aplica el respeto por otro lado, Egipto aplica TERROR pero Germania es el típico profe de esos que uno piensa: seguro nunca NADIE sería capaz de meterse con él.

Egipto aplica terror pero seguro hablan FATAL de ella a su espalda... TODOS a escondidas. Clásico profesor carbón que todos oooodian pero todos se cuidan mucho de que realmente sea a escondidas lo que dicen.

Incluso Roma y Galia deben... decir algunas cosas rollo aquello de "apuntaos a historia egipcia y sabréis qué es el infierno! No digáis que yo os lo he dicho!"

Pero da historia egipcia, que es como un báaaaasico así que tiene alumnos porque no les queda de otra.

Seguro igual hay gente interesada en toda la mitología egipcia, amantes de los gatos y todo eso... debe dar clase a primero.

Insisto, toman eso con ella porque es bueno lo que da. Clase clásica que todos evitarían de ser posible porque es una bruja pero es inevitable por el tema.

Britania... Debe ser divertido tomar clase con Britania. Debe ser una bruja histérica también, pero es que se pone tan tan histérica tan pronto con Roma y él se pasa todo el curso poniéndole histérica y peleando con ella que sólo por eso debe valer la pena lo que da.

La clase de cotilleo. Porque además los datos históricos que proporciona... Deben siempre estar en el límite del "bueh... Si fue así pero... Perooo..." Porque debe ser bastante poco objetiva en algunos aspectos.

De hecho, Britania debe dar una optativa o así, un seminario concreto ¿Sabes?

Germania es eso, el profe que es muy duro, pero todo es muy claro, serio y ordenado. Seguro tiene un pequeñito grupo de alumnos de esos súper nerds que le adoran. Súper objetivo, datos claros, información concreta, nada de injusticias con los alumnos, nada de favoritismos. Muy respetable y debe ODIAR que Roma vaya a molestarle.

De hecho, Roma... bueno ya se ha visto un poco, pero debe ser un showman. Deben hacerle una pregunta y debe pasarse una hora hablando de algo que no tiene nada que ver con el temario, e ir a clase disfrazado o hacer clase en el jardín o en la piscina... y TODOS deben querer tomar clase con él a excepción quizás de los alumnos de Germania que odian tanto show y preferirían más clase normal.

Seguro. Lo que pasa es que además el tema es como el de Egipto, así que todos pasan por ahí y en su clase además deben pasar cosas como en la de Britania.

Probablemente hechas por Britania.

O por Helena, que deben ser un SHOW cuando la invita a dar clase con él y no hablemos de quien consigue que Egipto sonría.

Egipto debe ponerse especialmente maligna cuando Helena va de oyente a su clase porque no creo que Helena le haga nada fuera de sentarse en segunda fila y mirarla o dibujarla toda la clase.

Galia debe ser una clase fácil, también una optativa, pero de esas que... apruebas solo por apuntarte y ya.

Y las clases de Helena deben ser suaves y nadie sabe cómo es que todo el mundo va y se esfuerza. Todos quieren hacerlo MUY bien sin que ella haga nada particular para conseguir que los alumnos tengan tantas ganas de hacerlo bien. Ella sólo debe ser amable con TODOS, hasta con el peor y si alguno algún día se pasa de listillo seguro el resto de los alumnos le defienden antes siquiera de que ella tenga que hacer algo.

Además es la única que no se inmuta cuando Roma aparece.

Y de hecho si Roma aparece en la clase de dibujo sí que le pide que modele desnudo para todos y además, es que... Roma debe aceptar cada vez que tiene libre.

Y es que además, lo que proyecta Roma sobre Helena debe ayudar aún más. O sea, es que es MUY fácil empatizar con Roma, así que la forma en que trata a los demás se proyecta. Por ejemplo, Germania odia que vaya a su clase porque Roma le quita la seriedad y hace que los demás le vean un poco más... humano. Menos serio y perfecto en su pedestal de profe.

Uy y con Helena. Es que además Helena lo ADORA y debe notarse a leguas.

Igual con Egipto, que debe ir, hacerla sonreír y hacer pensar a los alumnos que quizás hay alguna posibilidad...Pobrecitos ilusos.

Y con Helena debe ser ese asunto, la manera en la que la debe mirar mientras explica y él posa, como la escucha cada vez que explica CUALQUIER COSA y además la forma en la que se llevan ellos dos, que debe haber más fans del Roma/Helena... De hecho debe ir a posar expresamente solo para tener excusa de asistir a la clase.

Debe gustarle la clase, deben complementarse muy bien y si hablan de un tema que gusta debe ser la clase que si dura dos horas, a las dos horas y media aún no se van los alumnos y a las tres horas viene otra clase, se mezcla con la anterior y sólo se acaba cuando tienen demasiada hambre, o cuando viene el decano a sacarlos de ahí o cuando ya es muy tarde y va a cerrar la universidad.

Bueno, con Roma debe ser lo mismo en ese punto pero además es que... o sea, en serio, imagínalos a los dos.

Roma golpea la puerta del aula con los nudillos, pasándose la mano por el pelo para organizárselo un poco y sonríe nerviosito esperando.

Helena sonríe afablemente, se detiene de lo que estaba diciendo y le pide por su nombre al alumno del fondo de la clase que abra la puerta.

Cuando este lo hace, Roma le sonríe saludándole por su nombre también y despeinándole un poco al entrar.

—¿Llego muy tarde?

—Define muy tarde —pregunta ella sonriendo haciéndole un gesto para que se acerque.

—En relación a lo que esperabas —sonríe acercándose.

—Mmmm, no en realidad —se levanta de estar sentada encima del escritorio y abre los brazos para saludarle

La abraza un poco al acercarse riéndose y le da un beso suave en los labios de esos para todos los públicos

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Llegó Germania a tiempo en la mañana?

—Me aseguré de que no —le guiña un ojo riendo.

—Oh, pobre... Con lo que protesta por llegar siquiera un minuto tarde, debe estar enfadado —se ríe y le invita a sentarse.

—Todos siempre se enfadan conmigo —hace un mohín y sonríe en automático—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo hoy? —se sienta.

—Estábamos hablando un poco sobre historia porque el modelo no llegaba... Estaban haciéndome preguntas

—Perdón —se disculpa con los alumnos—. Siempre necesito un poco de preparación antes para venir a hacer esto —mira a Helena de arriba abajo de ESA manera y luego hace un gesto con la cabeza, sonriendo de lado.

—Un poco de... ¿Preparación?

—No creerás que es tan sencillo estar aquí desnudo frente a ti por una hora —le guiña un ojo. Sin que lluevan las denuncias de los padres de los alumnos y el decano decida echarme, añade para sí mismo.

—Seguro la mayoría de los chicos podrán entenderlo... y quizás algunas de las chicas.

La mayoría de los alumnos se sonrojan un poco y están de acuerdo aunque opinan para sí mismos es aún más difícil para ellos estar viendo y dibujando a Roma desnudo por una hora.

—Oh... Vaya, yo siempre pensé que tú eras fuerte y tenías control de tu cuerpo como algunos de nosotros —pica Helena un poquito.

—No es que no lo tenga, es comodidad —asegura.

—Bien, nos harás la vida más simple a algunas de nosotros —mira a la clase u les cierra un ojo—... Y quizás a algunos.

La mitad de la clase está en plan "están hablando de erecciones, ¿verdad? o sea... ¿en serio?" sin mirar a nadie haciendo un esfuerzo para desaparecer entre la multitud mientras el romano se desviste.

Helena da instrucciones sobre que técnica van a usar el día de hoy, yendo a su sitio y empezando a organizar sus cosas, mirando periódicamente de reojo al romano, sonriéndole y coqueteándole.

Roma deja su ropa por ahí tirada sonriéndole también y riéndose un poco sonrojadito.

—¿Qué postura quieres hoy? —esa frase, que siempre podría sonar más inocente... pero se esfuerza especialmente para que no lo sea.

—Postura... Veamos, ¿cuál hicimos la última vez? —le devuelve la pregunta en ese mismo sugerente tono.

Sonríe de lado con las manos en las caderas, esperando a que alguno de los alumnos responda.

—P-Pues esa en la que estaba con las piernas así, y los brazos... Así —responde una sonrojadita alumna poniéndose en esas posiciones.

—Gracias —Roma le guiña el ojo a la chica y ella se sonroja inmediatamente escondiéndose un poco.

—Vamos a ponérsela difícil al profesor Værgas, ¿les parece bien? —pregunta ella sonriendo cómplice a los alumnos y haciendo realmente muy poca diferencia entre la a y la e.

Hay un poco de revuelo y murmullo entre los alumnos que parece de asentimiento más o menos mientras comentan y cuchichean. Roma se pasa la mano por el pelo esperando.

—Así que va a ser de pie... Quizás podríamos aprovechar para dibujar perfiles.

Roma la mira de reojo como "eso no es nada" y se sube a la tarima en mitad del corro, sonriendo altivo.

—Lo que quiero además es que se vean bien marcados tus músculos, así que... Perdona, Rómi, ¿crees que si te ponemos en una postura de esfuerzo muscular puedas conservarla?

—¿Nunca te he contado de las campañas en el desierto sosteniendo la formación por horas bajo un sol de justicia?

—Quizás no te moleste entonces conservar la posición de tiro con arco por los próximos cuarenta y cinco minutos...

Abre la piernas con cuidado, procurando cargar el peso en las caderas y no en las lumbares, doblando un poco las rodillas para tensar los gemelos, pero no tanto como para que las rodillas no sostengan peso también, levanta los brazos echando un poco atrás la espalda porque está más que pagado de sí mismo... y moviendo los brazos hasta que los hombros los sostienen para que una vez se le duerman, no se le caigan del todo.

—Cuando te pongan cuerdas aquí, vamos a hacer maravillas —comenta y en realidad, lo más difícil es que no se ría.

—Quiero la flecha bien erecta todo el tiempo, nada de que se te cae.

Se humedece los labios, se sonroja un poco y se ríe por lo bajini. Seguramente podría ser más obvio en lo que piensa con eso.

—Nadie se ha quejado nunca de mi resistencia, como bien sabes —Que sepáis que esto es tortura, TORTURA, pero lo va a hacer igual...

—Podríamos empezarnos a quejar el día de hoy, somos bastantes, estoy segura de que tu récord quedaría bastante manchado —se ríe acercándose a él y poniéndole las manos en la cintura.

La mira de reojo.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para no decepcionaros entonces —asegura dulcemente, un poco más humilde, porque conoce sus límites y lo que quiere poner en juego.

—Cambia el centro de gravedad —pide bajando el tono de voz y hablando sólo para él. Le empuja un poco al frente —, inclina un poco los brazos hacia este lado, si te cansas mucho relaja el abdomen y si ya no puedes más... —le acaricia la cintura—, avísame.

El romano lo hace suavemente sonriendo, pensando que en realidad, va a tener que desencarcararse igual cada ciertos minutos, pero es bastante bueno para volver a la postura.

—Voy a dibujarte yo también... Cada músculo —le acaricia un poco el culo con la tela del vestido.

—No me digas eso, que cuando tú me miras me pongo nervioso —coquetea.

—¿Y quién dice que no quiero que te pongas nervioso? —dedo en la barbilla y le echa la cabeza atrás.

Sonríe y cierra los ojos, dejándola.

—Que maligno de tu parte.

—No es malignidad y lo sabes, es que tienes más bonito color cuando estas sonrojadito —le acaricia el pecho y el abdomen y se detiene antes de llegar a la zona de peligro —. Bien, clase... Empiecen. Quiero ver bien sombreados los músculos.

Consiguiendo que le dé un escalofrío y se sonroje de nuevo. Traga saliva, cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño tensando los músculos para concentrarse y no moverse durante al menos el primer cuarto de hora.

—Quien consiga dibujarle bien antes de que se mueva o se ría tiene dos décimas más en el bimestre.

Sonríe, se muerde el labio y trata de volver a ponerse serio.

—Si él consigue estar veinte minutos sin reírse... Tienen medio punto más.

—Va a hacer que me odien, Profesora Karpusi —protesta un poco.

—No creo que le odien, Profesor Vargas... No he dicho aun que si se ríe en los primeros diez minutos tendrán un punto entero menos.

—Oh! —protesta de nuevo—. ¿Me he estado portando mal últimamente sin saberlo?

—Creo que más bien no te has portado lo suficientemente bien... Al menos eso reportan algunas personas.

—Ah, eso... he mandado a alguien antes, creo que va a venir a vernos en un rato —sonríe con los ojos aun cerrados.

—¿A vernos? O a intentar asesinarte.

—Seguramente ambas. Seguramente en ese mismo orden —carraspea para no reirse.

—No olvides que hay ciertas cosas que definitivamente no debes hacer enfrente de nuestros queridos alumnos...

—Ni siquiera puedo moverme —sonríe de lado.

—Morir asesinado es una de las cosas que no puedes hacer... ¿Verdad, Paolo? No, no... Cambia esto, mira la luz —corrige un poco el dibujo de uno de los sonrojados chicos—, mira la curva del culo.

—Vas a tener que defenderme tú entonces.

—Hombre, si siempre se puede detenerles con unas cuantas palabras...

—Igual no hagáis enfadar a la profesora Kirkland, chicos. En serio —sonríe y se le mueve un poquito el estómago de reírse.

—En serio, no te rías, Rómi, que aún te quedan varios minutos antes de que pasen los diez minutos. Y puedo bajarles un punto a todos por tu culpa —sonríe—. ¡Giovanni, mira que hermoso es tu dibujo! Hay algo un poco mal en las manos, vuelve a hacerlas.

—No me estaba riendo, no me estaba riendo —se defiende poniéndose serio de nuevo.

—¿Y a que va venir exactamente la Profesora Kirkland? ¿Le has dicho que posabas desnudo? Si es así no creo que se pare por aquí...

—Non, non, ni siquiera sabe que soy yo quien la ha llamado —responde y recuerda a los alumnos—. Pero hay algo que tengo que hablar con ella. Helena se ríe.

—Me imagino que este es el mejor momento para hacerlo.

—Bueno, no lo es, pero... hoy voy a estar ocupado todo el día y... —vale, se han oído escusas más pobres. Helena se ríe un poco más y se le pega un poco la risa sin poder evitarlo.

—Me imagino, me imagino...

Los fans del Roma/Britania no se pierden detalle.

—Y Germania... ¿De verdad le has dicho que viniera?

—No, no, a él no, ya le he hecho llegar tarde antes de venir aquí, no es necesario que todo el claustro de profesores me odie —algunos alumnos se ríen con eso porque es más que EVIDENTE que nadie le odia... se le vuelve a pegar la risa un poco.

Tocan la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>Eramos pocos y... ¡vamos a hacer peor la fiesta! chan chan chaaaaan ¿será Britania? ¿Será el decano maligno?<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Tocan la puerta.

—Oh.. Por Zeus, como sea ella! —exclama Helena.

Roma abre los ojos y mira de reojo, empezando a dolerse de los brazos, relajando el abdomen como le ha dicho. Es la propia Helena la que va a abrir la puerta, con parsimonia y tranquilidad, sonriendo.

—Ohhh! —alza las cejas cuando se da cuenta de quién es.

—Hallo, Helena... Me ha dicho Britania que por favor viniera aquí, le ha salido un imprevisto.

Roma, que no le ve del todo, se sonroja al oír su voz y cierra los ojos, sonriendo y odiando un poco a Britania.

—Vaya... Esto... Es inesperado, pasa, pasa, estamos dibujando.

—Ah, dibujando. Sabes que le pidi... —se queda callado cuando le mira.

—Ave —saluda Roma sin moverse.

—Ah... Bha... Awhm...! —Germania, elocuencia absoluta.

—Ah, sí... Rómi está aquí ayudándome un poco.

El romano carraspea un poquito, no tan cómodo con el devenir de los eventos.

—E-Estas... Que es lo que...

—Siéntate, siéntate. Quizás Giovanni quiera prestarte un papel y unas tizas para dibujar.

Giovanni, solicito, esperando hacerle la pelota a helena, busca lo que le ha pedido.

—D-Dibujar? Rom... Que... Está desnudo —anuncia. Claro, Germania... Nadie se había dado cuenta.

—Quizás el profesor Beilsmit preferiría desnudarse y hacer una postura compuesta conmigo para vosotros —propone Roma intentando no imaginar nada raro y fallando miserablemente.

—Oh, eso sería fantástico! —asegura Helena muy contenta.

—Was? Nein! Nein, Nein, Nein!

—Oh... —hacen algunos alumnos, porque prometía interesante

—Calma, Calma... Mira, no tienes que estar completamente desnudo como él. Podríamos hacer texturas también... Al final Britania había quedado de ayudarme, para eso has venido, ¿no?

Roma mira a Helena de reojo, sonriendo aun.

—Una postura de lucha, por ejemplo... —ayuda.

—Oh, ¡eso sería perfecto! —apunta ella encantada dando una palmada —. Sólo quítate el saco, y la camisa por favor.

—¡Una postura de lucha? No voy a hacer una postura de nada... En... Nein!

—Ya acabó tu primera clase, tienes libre ahora... y es por los alumnos —negocia el romano aun sin soltar su postura anterior.

Germania mira a los chicos... Algunos lo miran sonrojado, otros lo miran con brillo en los ojos, sonriendo. No hay uno sólo que parezca objetar.

—Bien chicos, trazos finales! —anuncia Roma empezando a contar de cinco a uno para relajarse y dejar la postura, soltando los brazos y haciendo algunos movimientos con ellos para desencartonarse.

Hay todo un revuelo de hojas y protestas porque no han pasado los cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Déjenme ver sus dibujos, Germania ve con Rómi a que te prepare y te diga qué hacer.

Roma se lleva una mano al cuello, destensando la espalda y se le acerca sonriendo.

Germania mira a Roma TEEEENSO.

—Cómo voy a posar contigo peleando para dibujar, Britania no me dijo que eso era lo que le habían pedido.

—Seguramente por eso no te lo dijo —sonríe de lado. Claro, claro, nada que ver con que ella no supiera tampoco.

—¡Pues no me lo dijo! ¡Y yo no tengo ningún interés en posar contigo! —chillidos, chillidos.

—No lo haces porque tengas interés por mí, lo haces por los chicos, que por cierto, te están oyendo chillar.

—¡No estoy chillando! —chilla un poco menos.

—Me alegra saberlo —le toma de la corbata empezando a quitársela con esa familiaridad y esa destreza...

—Rom... ¿Qué haces?, es que hay más gente y no es correcto que me quites la ropa —protesta poniéndole las manos sobre las suyas, sonrojaaaaaaado, mirando a su alrededor a ver si hay alguien que les mire.

Algunos alumnos les miran mientras esperan a que Helena vea sus dibujos y les toman videos...

—Solo te estoy ayudando... Ya has oído a la profesora Karpusi, te deja llevar ropa interior... pero nada más.

—¡No ha dicho nada de quitarme los pantalones! —suelta un poco angustiado mirando cómo es que Roma ya le esta desabotonando la camisa.

—Pero yo sí. Y vamos a demostrar cómo es que eres lo bastante valiente de mostrar a todos tus piernas sexys —susurra.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —protesta apretando los ojos no confiando en sus propias regiones vitales.

A Roma le da igual, en tres movimientos maestros, los pantalones caen al suelo, esperemos que lleve unos calzoncillos nuevos y bonitos que no sean con dibujitos de Legolas o cosas así.

Son unos Hugo boss que regalo Alemania, que le quedan pegaditos y bastante bien con los que se MUERE de la vergüenza

—Mira que guapo se ve mi chico —le susurra y le da una palmadita en el culo... siempre estirando los límites Roma.

Germania gruñe, se sonroja y le mete un EMPUJÓN, de esos más dolorosos que nada. El moreno trastabilla, se ríe... y se acuerda de los alumnos, nervioso. Mira a Helena a ver cómo van.

Helena está haciendo una gran labor distrayendo a casi (CASI) todo el mundo explicándole lo que está bien y mal de cada dibujo. Aun así algunos alumnos, los fans del Roma/Germania, los miran con especial atención.

—Como te pases UN PELO —amenaza Germania entre dientes.

Roma se vuelve a Germania de nuevo repasándole de arriba abajo y sonriendo.

—Vamos a estar mucho rato quietos en una sola postura, quieres encima o debajo? —esos comentarios que siempre tienen ese tono para leerlos...

—E-Encima —susurra después de un instante, casi en automático, sonrojándose un montonal.

—¿Seguro? Mira que eso es más... cansado —la sonrisita no ayuda

—No sé qué insinúas con eso —se sonroja aún más.

—No, claro que no —se ríe y se pasa la mano por el pelo, pensando.

—¿Ya decidiste que posición van a usar? —pregunta Helena.

—Sic, inmovilización, ¿te parece? ¿O quieres algo más activo?

—No me molestaría un poco de movimiento si es leve y rítmico —los ojos de malignidad de Helena. Roma se muere de risa, pero niega.

—Eso lo dibujas en casa —le guiña el ojo y luego hace un gesto a Germania para que se le acerque, subiéndose a la tarima.

—No puedo subirme ahí y... Rooom —protesta Germania bastante en pánico.

—Caaaalma, ven, no pasa nada —se ríe y se sienta haciéndole de nuevo un gesto para que se acerque.

—¡Pero es que estoy en ropa interior! —insiste agobiado.

—Eso no importa, solo es para el dibujo —le toma de la muñeca y tira.

Y Germania debe caérsele un poco encima, sin poderse creer que vayan a hacer estos.

—No es nada, si fuera otra época, sería distinto. Bastante me ha reñido ya el decano —se echa para atrás, tumbándose y tirando de él del cuello.

—Dijimos posición de pelea, no sexual —comenta Helena sin mirarles, con tanta calma.

—Non, non, solo inmovilización, ya la suelto —le suelta del cuello igual sonrojadito—. Sujétame de las muñecas por encima de la cabeza.

Germania se sonroja con lo que dice Helena echándose atrás, pero con el movimiento de Roma hace que si que le tome muñecas y le mire. El pelo se le va a la cara y parece bastante más una postura erótica que de lucha.

—Apoya la mitad de tu peso sobre mis muñecas y la otra mitad sobre las rodillas... y mueve un poco la cabeza así a lado y lado —pide Roma.

—E-Estas... Cerca —susurra el germano siguiendo las instrucciones en la medida endeble posible.

—Sic —sonríe cuando el pelo acaba de caerle del todo y le tapa bastante la cara o sea se hacen una especie de cabañita con el pelo que les tapa a los dos—. Pero mira —trata de mover un poco las manos para soltarse—. No puedo hacer nada.

—Oh, Germania, ¡tu pelo cae espléndidamente! —exclama Helena contenta —. Rómi, puedes doblar una pierna.

Roma lo hace, estirando la otra para tensar los músculos y levantando un codo como si estuviera luchando por soltarse

—ESO, Rómi, al fin parece que te estás peleando —se ríe Helena.

—Esto es lo PEOR que me has puesto q hacer nunca enfrente de la gente —protesta Germania cerrando los ojos, porque además no puede siquiera besarle.

—Venga, no es para tanto... podría ser peor —susurra sonriendo de lado.

—O mejor... —murmura sonrojándose y mirando a otro lado—. Hoy te has portado fatal, Rom. Estoy realmente enfadado.

—¿Porqué?

—¡Me haces llegar tarde en la mañana y luego ESTO! ¿Qué van a pensar de mí? ¡A ti no te importa tu reputación pero para mí es importante lo que los alumnos piensen!

—Ahora no se muevan. Germania, levanta un poco la cabeza.

—¿Sabes? podría estar haciendo que pensaran cosas mucho peores y que estuvieras, a pesar de todo, agradeciéndome haber llegado tarde esta mañana.

El rubio levanta las cejas cayendo en la cuenta de ello. Frunce el ceño.

—Claro que no te agradezco —miente con todos los dientes.

—Esos calzoncillos se te arrapan bastante, no creo que te ayudaran a esconder...

—¡No hay nada que esconder! —chilla y luego cae en la cuenta—. Aunque yo soy más grande.

—Pffff... ¡No me hagas reír que Helena me riñe!

—¡Claro que lo soy! —otro chillido y Roma se ríe

Un chico que está sentado muy cerca de ellos se acerca a su compañera y pregunta si realmente están hablando de ESE tamaño. Germania protesta... Y se mueve.

—¡Quieto! ¡quieto! —pide Roma nervioso mientras los alumnos empiezan a quejarse un poco.

—Germaniaaaaaaaa —pide Helena notando el movimiento.

—Pues es que él me dice que... —protesta Germania levantando la cabeza para ver a Helena.

—¡Te diga lo que te diga! —le interrumpe.

—¡Quietooo! —protesta Roma otra vez—. Mírame.

Germania baja la cabeza otra vez.

—No me riñas.

—Igual no me importa el tamaño porque me gusta mucho lo que me haces con ella —le guiña un ojo. Aprieta los ojos azules.

—Deja de decir... ¡Esas cosas!

—Te diga lo que te diga, amor mío, como si te digo si acaso te imaginas como me harías demostrarles a todo lo mucho que me gusta, cuando me tienes a tu merced.

—¡No voy a demostrar nada!

—Non... pero puedes imaginar cómo lo harías...

El sajón se sonroja más y aprieta los ojos.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

—Aquí con los... —se detiene—. Eh?

—¡Hacer que piense en eso!

—Pues para... molestarte y llamar tu atención.

Le mira a los ojos

—¡Si más atención de la que tienes estando aquí...! —protesta un poco, nerviosito. Roma sonríe y se sonroja un poco.

—No la atención, inútil, TÚ atención.

—¡Oh! —se sonroja un poco pensando que en realidad la respuesta es la misma. Bastante atención suya tiene también.

El romano se ríe un poco apartando la mirada y se humedece los labios. El germano le mira sonrojándose también porque hasta parece un poco... Avergonzado.

Roma le mira otra vez y le sonríe un poco, con complicidad. Germania sonríe un poquito de lado mirándole a los ojos, en esa misma complicidad. Se humedece los labios.

El moreno le mira como lo hace y se sonroja de nuevo, apartando la mirada (y haciéndolo también por contagio), incomodo ahora con esta situación.

—Y ahora estamos frente a todo el mundo —le hace notar un poco menos histérico al ver que está nervioso también... Roma le mira de nuevo con eso—. Y, ya me metiste la idea estúpida a la cabeza —murmura.

El latino se ríe un poco.

—¡Te estoy viendo reírte! —protesta un poquito Helena, riendo. Cinco minutos más y cambiaremos la posición, Rómi arriba y Germania abajo para descansar.

—Perdón! Pfff —responde Roma.

—Vas a pagarme el estar haciendo esto aquí —frunce el ceño—. ¿Sabes cuantos dibujos de nosotros DESNUDOS va a haber en toda la universidad? Y además tú... —baja la vista y mira las regiones vitales del romano

Roma mira también a donde mira, pero de verdad ha ayudado lo de esta mañana

—¡Germania no te muevas! —protesta Helena otra vez.

—Yo...?

De hecho a Germania también, pero eso no cambia que sus regiones vitales estén acariciando la pierna del germano igual, la vergüenza no ha sido por eso así que...

No pero a Germania sí le da una poca

La pierna levantada de Roma, que sí está a pocos centímetros del culo de Germania se levanta un poco más hasta tocarle, sin que se note casi, mientras el propietario entrecierra los ojos y sonríe.

El sajón gruñe un poco y se sonroja.

—¿Que crees que piensen los alumnos? —pregunta un poco retóricamente, entrecerrando los ojos y fulminándole un poco.

—¿Sobre qué? —mueve un poquiiito la rodilla en su culo, acariciándole.

—¡De mí! Si escuche bien la que decían el otro día, hacen apuestas de si estas con Britania o con Helena.

—¡Anda! ¿Solo de Helena y Britania? Voy a tener que ir a ver más a Egipto y Galia

Germania frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada... Moviéndose.

—O puedo sacarles de dudas —se ríe un poco por supuesto refiriéndose ha hacer que todos sepa que está, de hecho, con él—. No te muevas.

Helena bufa con el movimiento.

—Cinco minutos —grita terminando SU propio dibujo.

—Sacarles de dudas... Claro, puedes de una vez sacarles de dudas —protesta

—¿Y podrás soportarlo?

—¿Desde cuándo estás tan preocupado por eso? —pregunta pensando, claro, que es otra cosa... Como siempre

—Desde sé que tú estás preocupado por lo que piensan de ti los alumnos.

—Pues como no voy a estar preocupado si ahora seré el hazmerreír de toda la universidad.

—¿Por? —levanta las cejas.

—¡Pues como lo son todas! ¡Haciendo apuestas, ahora estaré yo incluido!

—No me parece que sea para reírse de ellas...

—O para envidiarlas o lo que sea... Yo soy respetable —protesta.

—Entonces nada de sacar de dudas a nadie, bien.

Germania se sonroja porque con todo y todo, siempre está el asunto del querer ser especial.

—No creo que debas preocuparte demasiado, la mitad ni siquiera están seguros del todo de si mi apellido es Vargas o Vergas.

—¡Eres un cínico y muy poco respetable! Que supones que creerán TODOS de ti. ¡Que estas con todo el mundo!

—Ellos saben que en cualquier momento puedo dar la pista clave, así que mantengo la intriga y el interés... escuchan TODO lo que digo.

—Rómi, por favor, ponte tú arriba ahora —pide Helena dando un par de palmadas—. Los demás enséñenme lo que han hecho.

Roma levanta las piernas, las mete por los hombros de Germania y aprieta con fuerza para hacerle girar y quedar encima, sentado sobre su pecho en un movimiento de lucha.

Germania hace un sonido abdominal del tipo "Uuuuuh!" Roma se apresura a tomarle las manos y estirárselas hacia los lados agachándose.

—Bien, hoja nueva, estírense un par de minutos en los que los modelos se acomodan.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta a Germania estirando los músculos de la espalda.

Germania le mira y se sonroja otra vez volviendo a pensar que esta muuuuy ceeeeerca.

—C-Claro que estoy... ¡Claro que estoy bien! —protesta apretando un poco los ojos.

Roma tiene las rodillas en los hombros de Germania, los pies por debajo de sus brazos. Germania tiene las piernas completamente dobladas de la cadera y el romano está sentado sobre sus regiones vitales. Ahora dobla los codos apoyándose sobre ellos en vez de sobre las muñecas de Germania para no cargárselas, lo que implica que deben estar frente con frente.

—¿No podrías haber conseguido una posición en la que estuviéramos más cerca? —reclama... Sin además pensar que Roma pesa, lo quiera o no, ergo... Germania tiene que hacer fuerza en el abdomen para que no le aplasté del todo.

—Sic, pero se supone que es de lucha —responde y levanta la barbilla, tocándole, nariz con nariz. Germania traga saliva.

—Esto va a dar más de que hablar —insiste con ello desviando la mirada, visiblemente nervioso, porque no sólo es excitación sexual lo que causa Roma... Son nerviositos.

—Y eso que me estoy conteniendo de lo que sí daría que hablar —susurra.

—Yo también me contengo de arrancarte la cabeza —chillidito—. De hecho es un buen momento para hablar seriamente sobre eso que dicen los alumnos, tienes que empezar a comportarte

—Ya te he dicho porque lo hago, así logro que me escuchen y atienden con mucho más interés a Britania y Helena también.

—Y les das mal ejemplo y consigues que a mí no me hagan caso.

—Podría besarte ahora y toda la universidad te seguiría allí a donde vayas por toooodo el día.

—Podría arrancarte el pene mientras duermes.

—¿Por qué todo se reduce a la misma amenaza?—se ríe suavemente.

—¡Porque sólo piensas con eso en lugar de usar la cabeza! —y tu no... —, si me besas ahora voy a enfadarme —advierte.

Roma mueve los pulgares en sus muñecas, acariciándoselas y cierra los ojos

Helena da unas cuantas instrucciones a la clase, sonriendo al ver a Germania y a Roma.

El rubio le mira y se relaja un poquito, cerrando los ojos también.

—Bien, así es mejor, cuando eres razonable.

—Siempre lo soy, pero no suele ser siguiendo tus reglas.

—Mis reglas son razonables. Tus reglas me tienen semi desnudo debajo de ti, que estás desnudo, enfrente de un grupo de alumnos. ¿Dónde está lo razonable? —se sonroja al decirlo.

—Tus reglas te tendrían en tu clase y a mí en la mía sin nunca llegar a cruzar palabra a pesar de lo que... te quiero —susurra.

Abre los ojos azules y mira hacia el lado y quizás hasta sienta que se le acelera el corazón al estar sentado en su pecho. Se sonroja un poco.

—Tú quieres a todo el mundo... —murmura.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Puede que no quieras al decano, quizás.

—Me cae bien, a pesar de todo lo que me odia —sonríe. Germania hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ves?

—Eso no es lo mismo que quererle y menos quererle como te quiero a ti.

—En realidad me refería a... Todos los demás —murmura y le mira un poco, de reojo.

—¿Quiénes demás? —abre los ojos y le mira, ahí muy cerca.

Es posible que reconozca esa declaración, porque vivir en la casa común tiene muchas ventajas, pero no es algo que le de ninguna seguridad a Germania a pesar de que no está necesariamente empeñado en la monogamia.

—Los... demás —murmura suavemente.

—¿Quienes?

El sajón se revolvería un poco si pudiera pensando que ha sido mala idea ponerse a hablar de esto cuando no puede ni siquiera irse.

—Olvídalo.

—Las chicas... —aprieta los ojos—. No puedo decir que no las quiera, pero no las quiero como te quiero a ti y definitivamente eso no hace que te quiera menos.

Ojos en blanco del rubio, se mueve un poco.

—Olvídalo.

—Y por los alumnos... como tú, ni siquiera son capaces de notar las cosas importantes.

—¿Yo no soy capaz de notar las cosas importantes?

Él niega suavecito.

—Entonces explícamelas, Rom. No recuerdo nunca hacerme negado a escuchar una explicación.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes realmente? ¿En realidad sientes que no te quiero? ¿Que no te presto suficiente atención? ¿Te sientes abandonado?

Aprieta los ojos y se sonroja más.

—No voy a decirte que me siento abandonado —protesta.

—¿Lo haces? —abre los ojos y se separa un poco para mirarle bien, preocupado.

Un poquito lo mínimo indispensable.

—Realmente no voy a hablar de esto en ropa interior en medio de una clase, contigo desnudo encima de mí y todos mirándonos —susurra.

—Olvida toda esa mierda que nada tiene que ver.

Tan simple para un germano que además es como "no pienses en elefantes rosas"

—Vamos a cenar hoy, tú y yo solos, fuera.

—¿Vamos? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—Te estoy invitando, ¿no quieres?

—N-Nein, sólo me ha sorprendido. ¿No has dicho en la mañana que tenías noséqué con Galia?

—Le dije que me ayudara a cocinar hoy, pero ya le enseñaré la semana que viene. Les dejaré pizza a las chicas.

—Pizza a las chicas. Eso o quizás las chicas podrían ver qué cenar solas.

—Hoy me toca a mí hacer la cena, me odiarán si me voy contigo y las dejo colgadas.

—Entonces cenemos en casa y ya.

—Non... quiero una cita contigo —sonríe.

Germania sonríe un poco de vuelta y Roma ha conseguido que se olvide un poco del resto de los alumnos. Yihaaa.

—Igualmente Egipto va a odiarme porque odia la pizza con ese rollo de que engorda demasiado y Britania me odiará también únicamente porque ella... bueno, me odia. Y porque planeo hacerle algo esta tarde... aun no sé el qué.

—¿Hacerle algo para aclararles las dudas a tus alumnos? —pregunta antes de apretar los ojos.

—Non, algo para molestarla para vengarme de que te haya mandado a ti aquí expresamente para ponerme nervioso en vez de venir ella, la muy cobarde.

—Y estarías acostado aquí con ella —murmura, hoy estamos especialmente celosos, Roma, con todo y lo de la mañana.

—Nah, ella es una cobarde, no habría aceptado nunca a posar conmigo.

—No me hables de todas esas cosas de cobardía como cada vez que quieres que haga algo... Te conozco —indica suavemente. Roma se ríe—. Me sé TODOS tus trucos, Rom, y cada vez más ahora que te observo con, ¿cómo las llamas? "Las chicas"

—Entonces si te pido que cuando acabemos me esperes fuera un segundo... ¿sabes por qué?

—¿Para qué besuquees a Helena y le agradezcas que te haya hecho pasar un momento tan novedoso?

—Si quisiera hacer eso lo haría sin hacerte esperarme.

—¿Decirle tus planes y que no nos espere hoy en la noche para la orgía de la semana?

—Exacto —se ríe porque en realidad no era eso, lo que quiere es darle el beso que se está conteniendo de darle por los alumnos. Germania le mira con los ojos entrecerrados—. Quid?

—Vale, no tengo idea de que es lo que quieres decirle, pero no es eso seguramente —confiesa.

* * *

><p><em>Líalos a todos Roma. A TODOS! ¿Y te extraña que el decano te odie?<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Alguien toca la puerta de la clase mientras Britania está explicando algo sobre la distribución geográfica y los vikingos del norte que iban a atacarles... en realidad es bastante interesante, pero unos golpes en la puerta siempre prometen en sus clases, algunos alumnos medio dormidos levantan la cabeza.

Britania, que está realmente concentrada en el asunto de los vikingos, anotando algunas cosas en el pizarrón, hace un leve gesto a la clase ara que alguien vaya a abrir la puerta, sin pensar en las posibilidades.

Un alumno de primera fila se levanta corriendo y nota que fuera hay otro alumno con un sobre de papel kraft en las manos que pide por la profesora Kirkland... ambos la miran.

—Ah... —le mira de reojo aun escribiendo, levanta las cejas y se gira a él—... ehh, tú. ¿Qué necesitas?

—He venido... me han pedido que le traiga esto —muestra el sobre.

Hace un gesto con la mano para que se acerque, cerrando el plumón y limpiándose un poco las manos manchadas de azul una con la otra.

—¿Te han dicho que es urgente y que debías interrumpirme? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Me han dicho que debía devolver el sobre —susurra bajando la cabeza regañado y asustadito.

—¿Quién mandó esto? ¿El decano? —pregunta acercándose a él con la mano estirada para que se lo dé.

Se lo da negando un poco y ella lo abre. Dentro hay un sobre más pequeño, blanco y un bulto de tela negra.

Saca el sobre pequeñito de adentro y frunce el ceño, tomando la tela negra sin extenderla. Abre el sobrecito.

Hay dos hojas dentro. Dobladitas.

Saaaca la primera, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño, así que deben verse prácticamente una cara con un azotador en vez de ojos.

Es una hoja escrita con la letra claramente reconocible, debajo de uno de esos escuditos de S.P.Q.R. envueltos en laureles. Britania hace los ojos en blanco y se sonroja un poco.

"Planeaba empapelar la facultad con el dibujo pero te doy una oportunidad antes de que el Decano nos riña a los dos. Póntelas para mí... si no lo haces lo sabré. Un beso para romper el hechizo de la bruja"

Frunce el ceño y se sonroja más TEMIENDO el dibujo. Traga saliva y saca el otro papelito. Lo desdobla con muuucho cuidado. Es una fotocopia del dibujo que les hizo Helena besándose.

—Ihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —lo cierra otra vez, mirando a su alrededor a ver si alguien lo vio.

Los alumnos levantan las cejas. Ok, en serio ya no voy a explicar los niveles de sonrojo. Ahora está sonrojada hasta del escote.

—Profesora Kirkland, ¿va todo bien? —pregunta una chica de las nerds de Germania levantando la mano en plan Hermione Granger.

—Yes! ¡C-Claro que va bien! ¡Desde luego que va bien! Alguien abra las ventanas —se da la media vuelta y se va a su escritorio metiéndose lo que sea que le ha dado de tela negra en el bolsillo. NO PODÍAN ser... NONONO... no .!

Así que alguien se acojona y corre a abrirlas. Britania se toquetea el bolsillo intentando descubrir si es lo que cree que es, roja como tomate, aun de espaldas a la clase.

—Estaba usted explicando de los Vikingos escandinavos —asegura la chica al ver que no reacciona, mientras el otro alumno se queda en la puerta a esperar a ver qué pasa porque él sí sabe que se lo ha dado Roma y esto promete con lo sonrojada que está.

—L-Los... v-vikingos escandi... escandinavos, yes, esos... esos vikingos —murmura con las orejas rojas, pensando rápidamente en qué demonios mandarle de vuelta.

—Sobre sus barcos... ¿está segura de que todo va bien?

—E-Espera... espera un segundo —levanta la mano y se gira al chico de la puerta, ignorando a Hermione que la mira nervioso porque no se ha ido, carraspea sin saber qué hacer y se mira los pies con cara de "yo no he sido, de verdad, solo me mandan, no me castigue"

—Trae el sobre para acá —pide haciendo un gesto con la mano y como siempre, los barcos y los vikingos y la mayor parte de la clase habían desaparecido casi por completo después de la intervención de Roma.

El chico lo hace, acercándose temerosillo.

Britania se sienta mientras tanto en su escritorio, sacando una hoja en blanco y un plumón, empezando a hacer un dibujo cómico de Roma, sin pantalones y con un rollo de papel metido en el culo. Sí, típico dibujo de niño de secundaria. Se cubre todo el tiempo con la ayuda de un cuaderno para que nadie vea lo que dibuja y sonríe al final, pensando que Roma se ve completamente ridículo.

"Como tapices la escuela con ese, yo la tapizaré con este" Agrega la nota en el borde de la hoja y no es hasta que Hermione protesta preguntando si va a seguir la clase que vuelve a recordar en donde está.

El chico la mira. Ella carraspea sonrojándose otra vez y doblando la hoja en cuatro.

—Como me entere que has visto lo que va adentro de este sobre, es posible que te quedes ciego para el resto de tu vida —asegura entrecerrando los ojos.

Traga saliva y va a mirar nada más salga

—Si lo miras me enteraré, ¡te lo aseguro!

Asiente

—Bien, ahora largo... —pide frunciendo el ceño y en cuanto se da la vuelta, aprovechando que la cubre el escritorio saca la tela negra de su bolsillo para comprobar.

Sí, es un sexy tanga de encaje negro que hace que Britania tenga ganas de esconderse debajo del escritorio de aquí a que se termine el semestre.

Mientras Hermione porculea.

Britania refunfuña por lo bajo sobre lo indecente que es Roma, la falta de cordura y de madurez, y guarda el tanga en el primer cajón del escritorio, poniéndose de pie, cerrando los ojos y tomando aire a modo de OHM.

Roma se muere de la risa con el dibujo, se lo muestra a todos y se lo colgará del despacho tan contento.

Se lo muestra a todos... Finalmente, cuando termina la clase, Britania SUPER sonrojada vacila (después de cerrar la puerta con seguro) en si ponerse o no lo que le ha mandado Roma. Termina por... claro, echarse la tanga al bolsillo y salir de clase, roja como tomate SOLO con la idea.

El chico vuelve a la clase a decirle lo que ha hecho Roma.

—Ah! Ahora qué? —pregunta en un chillidito

—Ha... me manda decirte que le ha gustado mucho y lo va a colgar en su despacho.

—WHAT?!

—Nos lo ha enseñado a todos... —se esconde un poco levantando los hombros

—WHAAAAT?! —veinte decibeles más fuerte.

—Excusi —se disculpa queriendo esconderse en la pared.

—Voy... Voy... ¡VOY A MATARLO!

Britania sale echando HUMO hacia la oficina del Romano, que está dando clase, pero igual, los gritos deben oírse hasta ahí. Abre la puerta de la clase de golpe.

Y todo se detiene, claro. Con la suerte que tiene seguro es la clase de Egipto que la mira con ojos de PISTOLA.

—Shiiiiiiite! BLOODY HELL! —sí, ha aprendido las groserías...

—Eso digo yo —gruñe la egipcia cruzándose de brazos y acercándose a ella.

—Esta es el aula de Rom, ¡yo lo sé! —asegura frunciendo el ceño y mirando el número en la puerta.

—¿Eres consciente de lo ridícula que te ves corriendo por toda la universidad como gallina sin cabeza solo por llamar su atención? —Egipto que no es famosa por su piedad con NADIE. Britania se sonroja y frunce el ceño.

—No lo hago por llamar su atención —sisea. La morena levanta una ceja y sonríe de lado.

—Si tú lo dices —se burla y si no tuviera a toda la clase aterrorizada, algunos reirían.

—Shut you trap, you bitch... si te parece que YO hago cosas por llamar su atención, es que no te has visto a ti misma —hace los ojos en blanco.

—La diferencia es que yo consigo lo que quiero.

Britania se ríe.

—Y definitivamente no hago el ridículo.

—La diferencia es que tú eres una golfa.

—Qué mala es la envidia. Ahora, lárgate al baño a tocarte o lo que sea —hace un gesto con la mano yendo a la pizarra de nuevo. Los alumnos FLIPAN. Britania hace los ojos en blanco y la FULMINA.

—Vas a arrepentirte de esto.

—Por todos los dioses, Britania —pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿Ahora conmigo también? A nadie nos interesa. Sal de mi clase.

—No, ningún contigo. Pero vas a arrepentirte, víbora —murmura haciendo un siseo con la lengua y salir estrellando la puerta.

Egipto pone los ojos en blanco de nuevo, negando con la cabeza y riendo un poco al volver a la pizarra.

Britania aprieta los ojos afuera de la clase de Egipto, sonrojándose aún más porque una cosa es jugar con Roma y otra bien distinta es pelearse con la estúpida de Egipto enfrente de toda la clase.

Ella no es tan dulce, ¿eh? No te preocupes, solo son un poco de celitos porque sabe que estás acaparando la atención de Roma igual.

Lo que queremos saber es... ¿se va a poner el tanga o no?

Sí... Pero... quiere ver a Roma antes porque si va a ponérselo va a pedirle una condición

Puede ir a buscarle a su aula. O en la piscina, no lo sé. A mí me da que hace clase en la piscina DEMASIADO a menudo. Creo que están en la piscina...

Dios mío, Britania y su pésima suerte. Después de ir considerablemente más silenciosa por los pasillos de lo que habitualmente va... Britania AL FIN encuentra al romano en la piscina.

Va en toalla sentado en las escaleras y está explicando a los alumnos, que le escuchan a su alrededor, todos en bañador, ellos sí, algo realmente complicado sobre legislación económica y los cambio de mercado.

Lo primero que pasa evidentemente es que llega y le mete un empujón por la espalda con la suficiente fuerza como para tirarle al agua. Así que se mete un susto, cayéndose y perdiendo la toalla para absoluto odio de Britania.

Roma saca la cabeza sacudiendo el pelo y quitándose el agua de los ojos antes de parpadear y mirar quien le ha empujado.

—Todos, TODOS... fuera de la piscina en este mismo instante —señala la Británica haciendo un gesto con la mano y FULMINANDO a Roma.

—Quid? Espera... ¿qué pasa? —hace un gesto a los chicos para que no salgan, acercándose al borde junto a ella y saliendo él, perfectamente dispuesto para ser dibujado chorreando agua por todas partes. Sonríe de lado.

—Ehhh! ¡tú no! —le fulmina.

—Dadme un minuto —pide a los alumnos que creo que le miran con dificultades, una chica voluntariosa le pasa su toalla empapada a la que no hace ni caso mientras hace un gesto a la británica para que le acompañe fuera un instante.

—Ok, ahright... tú también entonces, claro... que nadie me haga caso, todo el mundo ignorando mi voluntad... bien, thank you.

—Es más fácil que salgamos tú y yo que hacer salir a los chicos —razona el romano pasándose las manos por el pelo.

—Yes, of course, es más fácil, ñañaña... bloody hell —murmura yendo a la puerta igual.

Él la sigue y le toca el culo bastante disimuladamente a vistas de los demás. Ella se da la vuelta y PAFFF... golpe en la cara.

—Auch! —protesta llevándose la mano a la mejilla porque le ha dado DE LLENO.

—Eres... eres tremendamente idiota —protesta sintiéndose un poco mejor después del golpe.

—No las llevas —protesta un poquito aun sobándose un poco la mejilla roja.

—¿No las llevo? ¿llevar qué? —pregunta un poco descolocada, ya que están lejos de los alumnitos.

—Pues las que te he mandado —se ríe idiota y se sonroja un poquito.

—¡¿Cómo sabes!? —manos en el culo.

—Pues por eso te he tocado —le guiña el ojo.

—Eres un idiota y no me importa cómo pero vas a avergonzar a Egipto solo porque te lo pido —le señala con el dedo.

—Quid?

—Pues así como escuchas.

—¿Pero por qué? No quiero meterla en esto, es entre tú y yo.

—Es... otro asunto, porque tú eres idiota y no estabas en la clase y vino a gritarme —frunce el ceño.

—¿Y necesitas que yo vaya a salvarte? —sonríe de lado y le acaricia la cara.

—Nonecesitoquevayasasalvarme! ¡Es TU culpa!

—¿Y qué pasa si me rehúso?

—Dejo de hablarte.

—¿Para siempre?

—Yes —vacila un poco.

—Creía que ya no lo hacías.

—¿Hablarte?

Asiente sonriendo. Ella frunce el ceño, le saca la lengua y se lo piensa un poco antes de sonreír un poco malignilla.

—Voy a dejarte de hablar en cuanto hagas una cosa.

—¿Cuál?

—Voy a ponerme lo que me has dado.

Sonríe y se sonroja un poquito de nuevo

—A cambio de dos cosas.

—¿Aaaajá?

—Tienes que aceptar antes de que te las diga.

—Eso no sería muy inteligente por mi parte.

—No puedes decirle nada a nadie —ojos en blanco.

—Bien —asiente.

—Nothing! Sin trucos, sin negociaciones.

—Nada —levanta las manos sonriendo... podría ser más inocente, pero es sincero—. En realidad me da morbo saber que soy el único que lo sabe, no tienes que preocuparte.

—Ehm... no vas a ser el único que lo sabe del... todo. No puedes insinuar nada —asegura y, es que... ella en realidad podría ser un poco menos inocente, pero bueno... —. ¿Aceptas entonces? Solo hay una condición más —asegura.

—¿Quién más que tú y yo va a saberlo? —inclina la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Ahora lo sabrás. ¿Aceptas o no? —pregunta poniéndose las manos en la cintura y bajándose un poco las bragas que trae puestas ahora mismo, para confirmar que no habla en broma.

—Bien, bien...—asiente

Britania se baja un poco más las bragas hasta que caen al suelo, se agacha a recogerlas. Roma se relame un poco con eso, sonriendo de lado.

—Vas a usar esto TÚ mañana... SOLO esto y algo encima, una túnica si quieres, pero una MUY corta, hasta aquí—murmura sonrojándose un MONTONAL y señalándole a donde... que es realmente tan corto que seguro se le van a ver. Son unos calzoncillos negros, bastante menos pequeños de lo que son los otros... pero son pequeños al fin.

Los mira y sonríe de lado antes de mirarla a ella de nuevo. Ella se sonroja más y desvía la mirada.

—Deja que me los pruebe... me van a ir pequeños, no sé si me llegará la sangre al cerebro —bromea.

—No me importa que te vayan pequeños... es la idea —murmura pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y arrepintiéndose de hacer esto.

—¿No prefieres que vaya sin nada bajo la falda? —propone poniéndoselos igual.

—No, esto es mucho más ridículo.

—¿Ridiculo? —se mira a sí mismo y si se le clavan un poco las costuras, pero le marcan todo, a la que se mueve puede que se le salga algo pero le hacen un buen culo. Britania le mira y aprieta los ojos porque lejos de verse ridículo se ve... bien.

—Te detesto, COMPLETAMENTE.

—Hagamos una cosa —le sonríe—. Hoy voy a hablar del Muro de Adriano en tus tierras después que tú... esta tarde, en el aula magna. Ven a oír la clase... con ellas. Quizás consigas desconcentrarme.

—¿Con... ellas cuáles? ¿Estas? —saca las que tiene en el bolsillo.

Él asiente y le guiña el ojo.

—Cómo voy a desconcentrarte si no vas a ver... nada —se sonroja.

—Sabré que las llevas y las imaginaré —sonríe.

—¿¡Cómo pudiste enseñarles el dibujo a todos?! —pregunta acordándose de ello, repentinamente—. Era para ti, idiot.

—Porque entonces no habrías accedido —se ríe. Ella le saca la lengua otra vez.

—Que sepas que nada de todo esto lo hago para llamar tu atención.

Roma se ríe más.

—Claro, es porque eres una bruja desalmada.

—EXACTO! Y... no me llames bruja.

Se ríe de nuevo.

—¿A qué hora es tu cosaesadelaquehablas?

—Después de comer, a como... segunda hora. A las cinco, creo.

—Jum! Bien, a las cinco en punto estaré ahí y como llegues tarde...!

—Va a estar tu hijo. Por lo visto le habló al mío por algo y acabamos decidiendo que me ayudaría con esta conferencia.

—... —segundos de perplejidad—. E-England?

Roma asiente y Britania bufa.

—Vaya, cualquiera pensaría que te haría más ilusión verle.

—Es que tú vas a ir con mis calzoncillos y yo con... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—, esta cosa.

—¿Y? Nadie va a verlo.

—Pero tú y yo vamos a saberlo. ¡Te conozco!

—Pues claro que vamos a saberlo y eso es... —se acerca y le susurra—. Sexy.

—Has dicho que no le dirías a nadie —dice nerviosita, moviendo las piernas hasta cruzarlas aun estando de pie, porque esto es... demasiada ventilación.

—Y no pienso hacerlo, me gusta tener secretitos contigo —beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonroja más con el diminutivo.

—Arsehole —protesta empujándole un poco y él se ríe otra vez

—Entonces te veo esta tarde.

—Yes, ¡y tira ese dibujo a la basura antes de que lo haga yo!

—Nah, lo voy a guardar, no todos los días tengo uno tuyo.

Britania se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¡El día de hoy estás llegando a mi límite!

—Aun no has visto nada —responde enigmático antes de darle un suave beso en los labios y volverse a la piscina, calzoncillos y todo.

Le suelta un maleficio entre dientes, que hace que se tropiece un poco al andar, no demasiado cosa que arregla con un saltito mientras Britania HUYE a ponerse el tanga.

Bueno, finalmente Britania se va a recluir en su oficina pensando lo que siempre... que quizás no fue buena idea aceptar esto, porque además la tanga es absolutamente incómoda

Hasta las cinco de la tarde.

Hasta las cinco de la tarde. Hay que decir que Germania, Helena, Egipto y Galia han sido invitados también.

Sí, sí... claro, no esperábamos menos, si invitó a su niño, ya los demás pues... so como seguro, sí... Seguro también... ugh

No sabemos quiénes han ido, Galia y Egipto sí están, Germania y Helena también, desde luego. Así que cuando Inglaterra les ve a todos, se acerca a saludarles.

Todos parecen bastante contentos de verle... Helena le abraza con fuerza y le pregunta por Francia. Inglaterra se sonroja con ella y con la pregunta asegurando que no sabe NADA para no variar.

Nadie le cree, fuera de Germania. Galia se acerca a escuchar sobre eso también

Britania asoma la cabeza por la puerta del Aula Magna... sonrojada y es Germania el que le indica a Inglaterra un sutil "oh, mira... ahí está tu madre"

Queremos que sepas, Britania, porque no es buena idea eso que has hecho. Llevas ahora un tanga vibratorio cuyo mando no sabes ni que existe... pero lo tiene Roma. Lo cual, no estoy segura sea lo mejor que le puede pasar a alguien pero vas a empezar a notar lo raro nada más llegue mientras saluda a Inglaterra.

Es posible que Roma amanezca convertido en burro, se los advierto.

Lo bueno es que va a empezar a darle al botón frente a todos mientras habla, fingiendo que es el de pasar las diapositivas que no funciona.

Ya sabemos cómo reaccionará Britania.

En principio, si... ahora que dices eso pero por ahora, saludará a Inglaterra y empezará a estar completamente avergonzada en más o menos 10 segundos.

—Ah... France me ha dicho... tenéis que ir con cuidado —empieza Inglaterra.

—¿Qué te ha dicho... qué? —pregunta Britania acercándose a él y saludándole con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Al parecer le mandó a Rome algunos... juguetes de esos —comenta sonrojándose.

—Juguetes de... —le mira sonrojarse y se incomoda, sin saber exactamente de qué habla, pero prefiriendo imaginárselo—, ohh.

El inglés asiente.

—Pues que conmigo no cuente —protesta—, y tú qué haces tan desvergonzadamente hablando con ese boyfriend tuyo de esas cosas, ¿eh?

—¡Él me lo contó! ¡Y no es my boyfriend!

—Pues husband o lover o como quieras llamarle —gesto con la mano acercándose a él e intentando arreglarle la corbata.

—Enemy! We are enemies!

—Claro, y yo soy un unicornio...

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y le quita las manos de encima de él porque tiene la corbata perfecta para su gusto.

—Ese nudo no es lo suficientemente grande.

—Es el más grande que se hacer, mum! ¡Yo los inventé no me vas a decir que no sé hacerlos!

Y ahí tienes tu primer aviso premonitorio, Britania, corto y sutil.

—Se ve muy guapo, Britania, no seas tan exigente —comenta Helena que acaba de girarse y dejar de hablar con otro profesor.

—Claro que no saUuuuh! —levanta las cejas, da un saltito y tiene un escalofrío, sin entender qué coño acaba de pasar. Ok, mal momento para usar esa expresión.

—M-mum?

Carraspeos diversos, cierto sonrojo. Toma aire y lo suelta con lentitud, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Ehm... nada, nada... me dio un poco de frío.

—¿Vamos dentro? —comenta Galia al notar que ya dejan.

—Yes, ya... ya es hora —Britania se mueve un poco incómoda, dejándose empujar un poco por Helena que le pone las manos en los hombros.

Inglaterra y los demás entran tras ellas, Roma está en el estrado, hablando con la gente del staff.

Britania vuele a pensar que la tanga es completamente incómoda y que se le entierra... bueno que se le mete, evidentemente, de manera incómoda e irremediable. Mira a Roma y se sonroja porque además sabe que trae su ropa interior. Piensa en sentarse lo más lejos posible.

Cuando el romano les nota, mientras se acomodan y no dejan a la británica elegir el sitio, hay una segunda prueba más larga. Britania da otro saltito sintiéndolo con mucha más intensidad (. Roma, te ODIO) Se tiene que recargar en la butaca de enfrente y dejarse caer en la suya, cruzando las piernas.

El romano les mira y sonríe al notar el movimiento, dejando de apretar casi enseguida, acercándose a ellos a saludarles.

Britania aun no acaba de entender qué es lo que pasa. Es decir sí que entiende qué demonios pasa, pero es extraño, completamente inusual. Qué la cosa esa que le había dado Roma estaba jalándole de manera extraña. Se revuelve en el asiento sin mirar al romano, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de taimar a la fiera y, por vez sesenta hoy, de sacarse la tanga de la rayita... sin éxito alguno.

Roma la mira de reojo sin hacerle demasiado caso explicándoles que están arreglándole porque al perecer los mandos no funcionan mientras les da besos a todos... no se olvida de volver a darle al botón cuando le toca a la británica

Lo que hace que se gane una patada inconsciente y un "mmmmh" con revolvimiento en su asiento. Se lleva las manos a las regiones vitales poco sutilmente.

En cuanto se separa deja de presionar, claro, sonriendo. Britania querría fulminarle, en serio, tiene plena intención, pero solo consigue mirarle con CIERTA miradilla abochornada.

Roma sonríe más al notar que la cosa funciona perfectamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta directamente—. Haces una cara rara.

Ella frunce el ceño y trata de sentarse derecha con las piernas cruzadas y cara de huelepedo a la Germania.

—C-Claro que estoy bien, no hago ninguna cara de NADA.

—Bien, esperemos que la historia sobre la... —aprieta—. Invasión romana en tierras británicas —suelta—. Te haga sentir... bien.

—Historia de WHAaaAHT?! —levanta las cejas porque creo que no nos habíamos enterado de qué iba la plática.

—Te lo he contado antes, el muro de Adriano. Supongo que te traerá... —aprieta — buenos recuerdos —suelta.

—Ah, es... Shite, —aprieta los ojos—, es cierto...

—¿Tan idiotizada estabas que ni siquiera te has enterado de qué iba?

—No dudes en interrumpirme si consideras que digo algo incorrecto.

—N-No me digas eso que... —resopla, tratando de recuperar el control total de sus regiones—, no voy a dejar de interrumpirte.

—Ya veremos, quizás lo hago bien.

Toma aire... Lo suelta. Le mira. Roma sonríe

—Q-Quizás, pero lo dudo —asegura sonrojándose son la sonrisa y pensando que es un excelente momento para que desaparezca.

Roma sigue como si nada, saludando a Galia a su lado. Britania se revuelve el pelo entreabriendo las piernas y tratando de averiguar qué demonios pasa ahí abajo que no acaba de entender.

Inglaterra la mira de reojo pero ella ni se entera aun haciendo movimientos extraños.

—¿Qué haces?

—Nothing! —culpable. El inglés levanta las cejas—. Tú más bien... ¿Qué haces viniendo a hablar de esto aquí? —trata de cambiar el tema moviéndose como si tuviera chinches.

—Pues es que... tú me dijiste que hablara a France porque Rome te estaba molestando y no sé cómo...

—¿No sabes cómo? Ay, ¡por todos los dioses, England!

—Pues estaba hablando de otra cosa cuando me lo dijo y no supe decir que no...

—Me haces sentir orgullosa —sarcasmo..— ¡Como si fuera tan difícil negarte!

—Pues es que va a hablar de... yo era muy pequeño y tú acababas de irte y... es nuestra historia, quería estar seguro que la explicaba bien.

—¿Vas a dar la plática en latín? —le mira de reojo. Él niega—.Sólo eso nos faltaba

Cuando se apagan las luces y se levanta para ir al estrado con Roma. Britania respira un poco más tranquila... Quizás se había imaginado todo. Bien descubrirá que no es así.

* * *

><p><em>Pues... ahí queda eso. Aquí "acaba" esta historia, puesto que la continuación será en una nueva titulada "Romina" que no sé cuando empezaremos a publicar, de momento esperamos que te haya divertido con las ideas locas de todos estos personajes. :)<em>


End file.
